


Helianthus

by GoReMiAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, References to Depression, Ron Weasley Bashing, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, dead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl
Summary: Helianthus proviene del griego ἥλιος hélios, sol y de ἄνθος antrum, flor: por lo tanto, literalmente, flor del sol.-Snape conocía a mi madre... Él le juró protegerme- se susurró a sí misma en la penumbra de los dormitorios. Cuando las palabras la abandonaron se inquietó."Esto no debe saberlo nadie" dijo una voz es su cabeza que sonaba baja y cálida, entonces el pensamiento se guardó en una cajita al fondo de su mente.(Todo el mundo mágico de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo I

**El paso que cambió el ritmo.**

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco. Snape seguía inconsciente, fantasmalmente transportado por Sirius, la barbilla rebotandole en el pecho. Y entonces... Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo. Snape tropezó con Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron, que se habían detenido de repente. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Con un brazo indicó a Helianthus y a Hermione que no avanzaran. Helianthus vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

-¡Dios mío! -dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada-. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso! -

-Corred -gritó Sirius-. ¡Corred! ¡Ya! -

Pero Helianthus no podía correr. Ron estaba encadenado a Pettigrew y a Lupin. Saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

-Dejámelo a mí. ¡CORRED! -

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que Helianthus perdió los detalles, en un momento el profesor Lupin se estaba convirtiendo en lobo y al siguiente Pettigrew escapaba convertido en rata. Helianthus no dudo en ir tras de él, con Hermione pisándole los talones.

-¡Helius! ¡Espera!-

Pero la chica se detuvo en un punto de su carrera cuando el frío le caló los huesos, los dementores inundaron el cielo pasando veloz mente en dirección contraria, el corazón de la Helianthus se detuvo un momento y regreso en su camino.

Escucho el gruñido del lobo y los lastimosos sollozos de su padrino cuando llegaron al punto donde Ron aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Las chicas no se percataron de que Snape se removía despertándose.

Más adelante Helianthus se polarizó un momento cuando vio a Sirius transformado de nuevo en hombre con las manos en la cabeza y la horda de dementores sobre él.

-¡Hermione, piensa en algo alegre! -gritó Helianthus levantando la varita y parpadeando con rapidez para aclararse la visión, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el débil grito que había empezado a oír por dentro...

_"Voy a vivir con mi padrino. Voy a dejar a los Dursley."_

Se obligó a no pensar más que en Sirius y comenzó a repetir a gritos:

-¡Expecto patronum! ¡Expecto patronum! -

Black se estremeció. Rodó por el suelo y se quedó inmóvil, pálido como la muerte.

_"Todo saldrá bien. Me iré a vivir con él."_

-¡Expecto patronum! ¡Ayúdame, Hermione! ¡Expecto patronum! -

-¡Expecto...! -susurró Hermione-. ¡Expecto... expecto! -

-¡No... no! -exclamó Helianthus entrecortadamente-. Es inocente. ¡Expecto patronum! -

Sentía sus miradas y oía su ruidosa respiración como un viento demoníaco. El dementor más cercano parecía haberse fijado en él. Levantó sus dos manos putrefactas y se bajó la capucha. En el lugar de los ojos había una membrana escamosa y gris que se extendía por las cuencas. Pero tenía boca: un agujero informe que aspiraba el aire con un estertor de muerte.

Un terror de muerte se apoderó de Helianthus, impidiéndole moverse y hablar. Su patronus tembló y desapareció. La niebla blanca la cegaba. Tenía que luchar... Expecto patronum...

-¡Lily!- una voz sedosa llena de terror grito en el claro pronunciando el nombre de su madre.

La chica de ojos verdes entonces dejo caer su cabeza a un lado y vio una silueta negra y alta.

* * *

Helianthus salió y bordeó la cabaña. Oyó gritos distantes. Aquello quería decir que los dementores se acercaban a Sirius...

La otra Helianthus y Hermione irían hacia él en cualquier momento... Miró hacia el lago, con el corazón redoblando como un tambor. Quienquiera que hubiese enviado al patronus, haría aparición enseguida.

Durante una fracción de segundo se quedó ante la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid sin saber qué hacer. «No deben verte.» Pero no quería que la vieran, quería ver ella. Tenía que enterarse...

Ya estaban allí los dementores. Surgían de la oscuridad, llegaban de todas partes. Se deslizaban por las orillas del lago. Se alejaban de Helianthus hacia la orilla opuesta... No tendría que acercarse a ellos. Echó a correr.

No pensaba más que en su padre... Si era él, si era él realmente, tenía que saberlo, tenía que averiguarlo.

Cada vez estaba más cerca del lago, pero no se veía a nadie. En la orilla opuesta veía leves destellos de plata: eran sus propios intentos de conseguir un patronus. Había un arbusto en la misma orilla del agua. Helianthus se agachó detrás de él y miró por entre las hojas.

En la otra orilla los destellos de plata se extinguieron de repente. Sintió emoción y terror: faltaba muy poco.

-¡Vamos! -murmuró, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde estás? Vamos, papá. -

Entre los árboles de la orilla opuesta salió una figura alta envuelta en túnicas negras y Helianthus escuchó el grito en la oscuridad helada.

-¡Lily!-

La voz sonó en un eco y entonces lo supo... quien era. Luego, con un vuelco del corazón, oyó tras ella un ruido de cascos. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione, que se acercaba a toda prisa, tirando de Buckbeak.

-¿Qué has hecho? -dijo enfadada-. Dijiste que no intervendrías-.

Helianthus regresó su atención al lago donde Snape sostenía el cuerpo de la otra ella mientras alzaba su varita donde una luz plateada salía.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! -exclamó Helianthus

Y de la punta de su varita surgió, no una nube informe, sino un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de distinguir lo que era. Parecía un caballo.

Galopaba en silencio, alejándose de él por la superficie negra del lago. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y cargar contra los dementores... En ese momento galopaba en torno a la forma de Snape quien aún se mantenía hincado con el cuerpo de la otra Helianthus sostenido cerca de su pecho y la varita en alto dejando salir de ella una figura plateada un poco más pequeña que la de Helianthus. Los dementores retrocedían, se dispersaban y huían en la oscuridad. Y se fueron.

El patronus de Helianthus y el de Snape por un momento se rodearon y Helianthus sintió que algo estalló en su pecho cuando el suyo se restregó en el costado del de Snape para después dar media vuelta.

Volvía hacia Helianthus a medio galope, cruzando la calma superficie del agua. No era un caballo. Tampoco un unicornio. Era un ciervo. Brillaba tanto como la luna... Regresaba hacia ella. Se detuvo en la orilla. Sus pezuñas no dejaban huellas en la orilla. Miraba a Helianthus con sus ojos grandes y plateados. Lentamente reclinó la cornamenta. Y Helianthus comprendió:

-Cornamenta -susurró

* * *

No sabía porque lo hacía pero aun así no estaba dispuesta a irse. Las últimas semanas en Howgarts Helianthus estaba ensimismada en sí misma.

Antes de que el profesor Lupin renunciara _(Snape soltó la información sobre sus condición)_ , Helianthus fue a su despacho a hablar con él con la intención de saber más sobre su madre y... Snape. Pero el profesor frunció los labios y cambió abruptamente de tema, sin mencionar que la entrada del profesor Dumbledore no le dio la oportunidad de presionar.

Pero eso no la desanimó, ella tenía que saber.

_"¿Por qué Snape gritó el nombre de su madre en el claro? Y pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué siempre la protegía? No podía ser solo por la deuda de vida de la que habló Dumbledore, en ese caso ya la hubiera cubierto."_

Solo faltaba un día para regresar a Privet Drive por lo que Helianthus se armó del valor Gryffindor que se supone tenía y fue bajo su capa de invisibilidad hasta el despacho de Snape.

-No puede pretender que todo está bien- la voz de Snape se escuchó baja detrás del muro de la aula de pociones.

Helianthus frunció el ceño.

-Mi muchacho entiendo tus preocupaciones pero...- esa era la voz de Dumbledore.

-¿Pero?. Cada año esa niña casi muere, le hice una promesa, pero parece que a usted le da igual si la niña vive o muere- exclamó Snape.

-Sabes muy bien que la seguridad de Helianthus es primordial.- dijo Dumbledore en tono duro para después suspirar- Sé que lo pasado en el claro fue... casi trágico, entiendo-

-¿Lo entiende?- susurro Snape- Esa mocosa malcriada es lo único que queda de Lily, aun cuando los genes de Potter correr por sus venas, ella ... si le pasa algo a esa mocosa cuando Jure protegerla usted se quedará sin espía y créame que El Señor Tenebrosos no es fácil de engañar-

Dumbledore no contestó y Helianthus sospecho que viejo mago estaba taladrando a Snape con sus azules y brillantes ojos.

-Lo sé, mi muchacho- dijo al final el hombre en tono cansado- Tienes mi palabra de redoblar mis esfuerzos por no poner a Helianthus en un peligro mortal, no deseo tu muerte a causa del incumplimiento de tu juramento a Lily-

Helianthus estuvo aún más confundida y supo que el director saldría del despacho, agachándose debajo de la capa la chica salió del lugar con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-Snape conocía a mi madre... Él le juró protegerme- se susurró a sí misma en la penumbra de los dormitorios. Cuando las palabras la abandonaron se inquietó.

 _"Esto no debe saberlo nadie"_ dijo una voz es su cabeza que sonaba baja y cálida, entonces el pensamiento se guardó en una cajita al fondo de su mente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Frank.**

La vieja construcción en la cima de la colina era conocida por todos en Hangleton como la “Mansión Riddley” aún cuando los Riddley fueron asesinados hace más de medio siglo.   
En esa noche oscura de Verano en la vieja construcción tendría lugar otro asesinato ejecutado por la misma persona _(si puedes llamar persona a ese ser)_

—Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento—dijo un hombre de voz chillona y sumisa.

—Luego —dijo una segunda voz. También ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan iría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado.

Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank Bryce _(el viejo jardinero de la antigua y ya no tan majestuosa Mansión Riddley; quien había subido a la vieja casa desde su humilde choza para ver quien había encendido las luces de una de las habitaciones)._

—Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano— dijo de nuevo la voz iría.

Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea. Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva.   
Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista.

—¿Dónde está Nagini? —dijo la voz iría.

—No... no lo sé, señor —respondió temblorosa la primera voz—. Creo que ha ido a explorar la casa...—

—Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano—dijo la segunda voz—. Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha fatigado mucho—

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta.

Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí?—

—Una semana —contestó la fría voz—. O tal vez más. Este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de quidditch—

Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. _(Sin duda debido a un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra «quidditch», que no existía)_

—¿Los... los Mundiales de quidditch, señor? —preguntó Colagusano. Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza—. Perdonadme, pero... no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales?—

—Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero, idiota, y todos los mangoneadores del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar.—

Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda claridad las palabras «magos», «muggles» y «Ministerio de Magia». Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto, y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave: los espías y los criminales. Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído.

—¿Debo entender que Su Señoría está decidido? —preguntó Colagusano en voz baja.

—Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano. —  
Ahora había un tono de amenaza en la iría voz.

Siguió una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano. Las palabras se le amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran:

—Se podría hacer sin Helianthus Potter, señor—

Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz:

—¿Sin Helianthus Potter? Ya veo...—

—¡Señor, no lo digo porque me preocupe la muchacha!—exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido—. La chica no significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Sólo lo digo porque si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien disfrazarme), podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado—

—Podría utilizar a cualquier otro mago—dijo con suavidad la segunda voz—, es cierto...—

—Muy sensato, señor —añadió Colagusano, que parecía sensiblemente aliviado—. Echarle la mano encima a Helianthus Potter resultaría muy difícil. Está tan bien protegida...—

Lo siguiente que pasó fue reclamos de parte de la voz iría y balbuceos y promesas de devoción de parte de un Colagusano hasta que el hombre que de voz iría lo mando callar.

Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que casi pareció un silbido.

—Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a esa chica, como te he explicado, y no usaré a ningún sustituto. He aguardado trece años. Unos meses más darán lo mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que le rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte... Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de lord Voldemort.—

Colagusano volvió a balbucear y para Frank estaba claro que ese tal Lord mataría al chillante hombre cuando dejará de serle útil.

Frank escucho con atención y al final supo qué El hombre de la voz fría había matado a una mujer, y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos: aquella chica Helianthus Potter, quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro.   
Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica de la aldea.   
Pero Frank nunca salió de la vieja Mansión Riddle. El retirado soldado del ejército que fue jardinero durante las últimas décadas murió en la habitación al otro lado de la puerta por la varita de Lord Voldemort


	3. Capítulo III

**La chica de la cicatriz** .

Helianthus se hallaba acostada boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Acababa de despertarse de un sueño muy vívido y tenía las manos sobre la cara. La antigua cicatriz con forma de rayo le ardía bajo los dedos como si alguien le hubiera aplicado un hierro al rojo vivo.

La chica busco sus antiguas gafas en la oscuridad del pequeño dormitorio.

_(El cual paso a ser ocupado por ella desde hace tres años cuando llegó su primera carta de Hogwarts, antes Helianthus dormía en la alacena debajo de las escaleras del número cuatro de Privet Drive)_

Volvió a tocarse la cicatriz. Aún le dolía. Encendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la cama; cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el armario ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado interno de la puerta. Una delgada muchacha de catorce años le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de desconcierto en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado pelo negro, el cual había crecido bastante hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros. ( _Después de todo su Tía Petunia no le había cortado el cabello desde que ella entro a Hogwarts)_

Examinó más de cerca la cicatriz en forma de rayo del reflejo _(esa que tenía desde que sus padres murieran y Voldemort intentará matarla a ella fallando)_ . Parecía normal, pero seguía escociendo.

Cerro los ojos e intento recordar el sueño, pero los detalles se le iban. Solo pudo recordar a Colagusano, la serpiente y ese hombre desconocido, además de por supuesto Voldemort _(aunque no pudo ver el aspecto del hombre, la última vez que lo vio tenía la apariencia de un chico de último año y antes de eso salía de la nuca del Profesor de DCAO)_

Helianthus abrió los ojos y fue a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo inusitado en su dormitorio. En realidad, había una cantidad extraordinaria de cosas inusitadas en él: a los pies de la cama había un baúl grande de madera, abierto, y dentro de él un caldero, una escoba, una túnica negra y diversos libros de embrujos; los rollos de pergamino cubrían la parte de la mesa que dejaba libre la jaula grande y vacía en la que normalmente descansaba Hedwig, su lechuza blanca; en el suelo, junto a la cama, había un libro abierto. Lo había estado leyendo por la noche antes de dormirse. Todas las fotos del libro se movían. Hombres vestidos con túnicas de color naranja brillante y montados en escobas voladoras entraban y salían de la foto a toda velocidad, arrojándose unos a otros una pelota roja.

Helianthus fue hasta el libro lo tomo y después de observar por un segundo una de las imágenes lo cerro de golpe dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

Ni siquiera el Quidditch la podría distraer _(y eso que ella lo consideraba el mejor deporte del mundo, además de que lo jugaba muy bien)_

La chica camino hasta la ventana observar la calle. El aspecto de Privet Drive era exactamente el de una respetable calle de las afueras en la madrugada de un sábado. Todas las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas. Por lo que Helianthus distinguía en la oscuridad, no había un alma en la calle, ni siquiera un gato.

Y aún así se sintió intranquila, la cicatriz solo le había dolido cuando Voldemort estaba cerca. Helianthus regresó a la cama, se sentó en ella y volvió a llevarse un dedo a la cicatriz. No era el dolor lo que le incomodaba: estaba acostumbrada al dolor ya las heridas. En una ocasión había todos los huesos del brazo derecho, y durante la noche le había vuelto a crecer, muy dolorosamente. No mucho después, un colmillo de treinta centímetros de largo se había clavado en aquel mismo brazo. Y durante el último curso, sin ir más lejos, se había caído desde una escoba voladora a quince metros de altura. Estaba habituada a sufrir extraños accidentes y heridas: eran inevitables cuando uno iba al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y ella tenía una habilidad especial para atraer todo tipo de problemas.

" _Algo que cierto profesor le recordaba constantemente_ "

Helianthus escuchó atentamente en el silencio. ¿Esperaba sorprender el crujido de algún peldaño de la escalera, o el susurro de una capa? Se sobresaltó al oír un tremendo ronquido de su primo Dudley, en el dormitorio de al lado.

Helianthus se reprendió mentalmente. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida: en la casa no había nadie aparte de ella y de tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley, y era evidente que ellos dormían tranquilos y que ningún problema ni dolor había perturbado su sueño.

Cuando más le gustaban los Dursley a Helianthus era cuando estaban dormidos; despiertos nunca constituían para ella una ayuda. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenían, pero ellos la detestaban. En realidad detestaban todo aquello que saliera de lo "normal" y siendo que Helianthus era una bruja ...

La niña fue dejada en la puerta del número cuatro cuando tenía un año, después de que sus padres fueron asesinados. Y los Dursley le repetían constantemente de lo agradecida que debían estar de que ellos la acogieran.

Helianthus seguiría creyendo eso sí no fuera por su mejor amiga Hermione Granger (una nacida muggle que era la más lista del año en la Casa Gryffindor). Gracias a Hermione, Helianthus pudo darse cuenta que hubiera sido mejor que ella terminara en un orfanato. Los Dursley la trataron como una sirvienta, alimentándola con sobras o en ocasiones no haciéndolo y dándole ropas viejas de su primo durante diez años. Sin mencionar las palizas que recibió de parte de su tío y las mentiras sobre quienes fueron sus padres.

Fue bastante impactante para ella enterarse, el día de su undécimo cumpleaños, de que era una bruja. Y aún había resultado más desconcertante descubrir que en el mundo de los magos todos conocían su nombre. Al llegar a Hogwarts, las cabezas se volvían y los cuchicheos la seguían por dondequiera que iba.

Pero ya se había acostumbrado: al final de aquel verano comenzaría el cuarto curso. Y contaba los días que le faltaban para regresar al castillo.

Pero todavía quedaban dos semanas para eso.

Abatida, volvió a repasar con la vista los objetos del dormitorio, y sus ojos se detuvieron en las tarjetas de felicitación que sus dos mejores amigos le enviaron a finales de julio, por su cumpleaños.

_"¿Qué le contestaron ellos si les escribía y les explicaba lo del dolor de la cicatriz?"_

Helianthus se mordisqueó el labio y supo la respuesta a esa pregunta. Hermione le diría que escribiera al director (Albus Dumbledore un gran mago y al único que Voldemort temía), además de decirle que lo buscaría en sus libros y Ron ... bueno el se haría un lío para después decir que le preguntaría a su padre (Arthur Weasley quien trabajaba en el Ministerio de Mágica)

Y entonces encontró la solución. Era tan simple y tan obvia, que no podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto en dar con ella: Sirius.

Sirius Black era el padrino de Helianthus y la razón por la que el hombre no se puede presentar en la vida de la chica hasta hace un año fue porque todo el mundo creyó que el hombre había traicionado a sus padres ante Voldemort, después matado a Peter Pettigrew (Colagusano quien en realidad se hizo pasar por la rata mascota de los Weasley) ya una docena de muggles.

Hasta hace un año, Sirius escapó de Azkaban (la prisión de los magos) y fue en busca de Colagusano y por un momento Helianthus creyó que podría decirle adiós a los Dursley ...

Pero todo se fue al retrete cuando el profesor Lupin (otro amigo de sus padres, quien en ese momento era el profesor de Defensa) se transformo en lobo _(porque el pobre profesor tenía cierto problema peludo, el era un hombre lobo)_ . Así que Colagusano escapó, ella y Sirius casi son besados por Dementores _(los guardianes de Azkaban, quienes roban tu felicidad y si podrían tu alma)_

Si no fuera por el gira tiempo que Hermione uso durante todo el año escolar par asistir a todas las clases, bueno ... Al final las dos rescataron a Buckbeak _(el hipogrifo quien había herido a Draco Malfoy, el tonto arrogante chico de Slytherin que Helianthus deseaba hechizar la mayoría de las veces)_ de ser ejecutado, a Helianthus misma y Sirius de los Dementores y después liberar a su padrino para que huyera.

La lámpara de Helianthus pareció oscurecerse a medida que la fría luz gris que precede al amanecer se introducía en el dormitorio. Finalmente, cuando los primeros rayos de sol daban un tono dorado a las paredes y empezaba a oírse ruido en la habitación de tío Vernon y tía Petunia, Helianthus despejó la mesa de trozos estrujados de pergamino y releyó la carta ya acabada y sonrió. Esperaría a que Hedwig _(su hermosa lechuza blanca)_ volviera y enviaría la carta.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**El verano.**

Dudley estaba a dieta y para Helianthus eso era glorioso. Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta que ella entraría a ese régimen. Ella comía casi nada en esa casa por lo que estar a dieta como su primo significa comer una rebanada de pomelo del tamaño de una moneda para el desayuno.

Gracias a Sirius sin embargo pudo conservar su lechuza libre, ya que sus tíos estaban aterrados de que un fugitivo asesinó viniera. Así que Helianthus envío a Hedwig por ayuda: sus amigos le enviaron provisiones como respuesta.

Y además como algo inesperado, Dobby el elfo _(que en su segundo año escolar intento evitar por todos los medios que ella estaba en Hogwarts ya que la Cámara de los secretos fue reabierta)_ apareció en su habitación con una enorme canasta llena de comida.

-El Profesor Hagrid, señorita Helianthus Potter dijo que usted necesita comida- chilló la criatura-Lo escuché hablando con el director, señorita Potter-

Así que Helianthus no parecía desanimada con el desayuno de ese sábado. Debajo de una de las tablas de su habitación tenía varias tartas, dulces sin azúcar _(cortesía de Hermione),_ y algunas frutas y conservas. Además de que estaba segura Dobby le haría aparecer un desayuno completo.

-¿Esto es el desayuno? -preguntó de mal humor tío Vernon esa mañana al ver la comida de "conejo" en su plato a tía Petunia.

Ella le dirigió una severa mirada y luego asintió con la cabeza, mirando de forma harto significativa a Dudley, que había terminado ya su parte de pomelo y observaba el de Helianthus con una expresión muy amarga en sus pequeños ojos de cerdito.

Tío Vernon lanzó un intenso suspiro que le alborotó el poblado bigote y cogió la cuchara.

Llamaron al timbre de la puerta. Tío Vernon se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y fue al recibidor. Veloz como un rayo, mientras su madre preparaba el té, Dudley le robó a su padre lo que le quedaba de pomelo.

Helianthus oyó un murmullo en la entrada, a alguien riéndose ya tío Vernon respondiendo de manera cortante. Luego se cerró la puerta y oyó rasgar un papel en el recibidor.

Tía Petunia posó la tetera en la mesa y miró a su alrededor preguntándose dónde se había metido tío Vernon. No tardó en averiguarlo: regresó un minuto después, lívido.

Los Weasley han enviado una carta _(llena de sellos, por cierto)_ dónde pedían permiso a los Dursley de llevar a Helianthus a los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Por un momento Helianthus creyó que no la dejarían pero entonces recordó a Sirius ...

-Vale, no iré a los Mundiales. ¿Puedo subir ya a mi habitación? Tengo que terminar una carta para Sirius. Ya sabes ... mi padrino-

Lo había hecho, había pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Vio cómo la colorada piel de tío Vernon palidecía a ronchas, dándole el aspecto de un helado de grosellas mal mezclado.

-Le ... ¿le vas a escribir, de verdad? -dijo tío Vernon, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Pero Helianthus había visto cómo se le contraían de miedo los diminutos ojos.

-Bueno, sí ... -contestó Helianthus, como sin darle importancia-. Hace tiempo que no ha tenido noticias mías y, bueno, si no le escribo puede pensar que algo va mal.

Helianthus iría a la Madriguera. 


	4. Capítulo IV

**La Madriguera**.

A las doce del día siguiente, el baúl de Helianthus ya estaba lleno de sus cosas del colegio y de sus posesiones más preciadas: la capa invisible heredada de su padre, la escoba voladora que le había regalado Sirius y el mapa encantado de Hogwarts que le habían dado Fred y George el curso anterior. Había vaciado de todo comestible el espacio oculto debajo de la tabla suelta de su habitación y repasado dos veces hasta el último rincón de su dormitorio para no dejarse olvidados ninguna pluma ni ningún libro de embrujos, y había despegado de la pared el calendario en que marcaba los días que faltaban para el 1 de septiembre, el día de la vuelta a Hogwarts.

La chica bajó las escaleras a la hora de la comida (apio rallado y queso fresco) dejando su baúl justo afuera de la cocina.

Llegaron las cinco en punto (la hora en que los Weasley pasarían por ella) y las cinco diez, cinco quince…   
Helianthus pegó un salto. Del otro lado de la puerta de la sala le llegó el ruido que hacían los Dursley moviéndose aterrorizados y descontroladamente por la sala. Un instante después, Dudley entró en el recibidor como una bala, completamente lívido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Helianthus—. ¿Qué ocurre? —

Pero Dudley parecía incapaz de hablar y, con movimientos de pato y agarrándose todavía las nalgas con las manos, entró en la cocina. En el interior de la chimenea de los Dursley, que tenía empotrada una estufa eléctrica que simulaba un falso fuego, se oían golpes y rasguños.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó jadeando tía Petunia, que había retrocedido hacia la pared y miraba aterrorizada la estufa—. ¿Qué es, Vernon?—

La duda sólo duró un segundo. Desde dentro de la chimenea cegada se podían oír voces.

—¡Ay! No, Fred... Vuelve, vuelve. Ha habido algún error. Dile a George que no... ¡Ay! No, George, no hay espacio. Regresa enseguida y dile a Ron—

—A lo mejor Jaime nos puede oír, papá... A lo mejor puede ayudarnos a salir...—

Se oyó golpear fuerte con los puños al otro lado de la estufa.

—¡Helianthus! Helianthus, ¿nos oyes?—

Los Dursley rodearon a Helianthus como un par de lobos hambrientos.

—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó tío Vernon—. ¿Qué pasa?—

—Han... han intentado llegar con polvos flu —explicó Helianthus, conteniendo unas ganas locas de reírse—. Pueden viajar de una chimenea a otra... pero no se imaginaban que la chimenea estaría obstruida. Un momento—

Se acercó a la chimenea y gritó a través de las tablas:

—¡Señor Weasley! ¿Me oye?—

El martilleo cesó. Alguien, dentro de la chimenea, chistó: «¡Shh!»

—¡Soy Helianthus, señor Weasley. ..! La chimenea está cegada. No podrán entrar por aquí.—

—¡Maldita sea! —dijo la voz del señor Weasley—. ¿Para qué diablos taparon la chimenea?—

—Tienen una estufa eléctrica —explicó Helianthus.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado el señor Weasley—. ¿Has dicho ecléctica? ¿Con enchufe? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eso tengo que verlo...! Pensemos...¡Ah, Ron!—

La voz de Ron se unió a la de los otros.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Algo ha ido mal?—

—No, Ron, qué va —dijo sarcásticamente la voz de Fred—. Éste es exactamente el sitio al que queríamos venir.—

—Sí, nos lo estamos pasando en grande —añadió George, cuya voz sonaba ahogada, como si lo estuvieran aplastando contra la pared.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —dijo vagamente el señor Weasley—. Estoy intentando pensar qué podemos hacer... Sí... el único modo... Helianthus, échate atrás.—

Helianthus se retiró hasta el sofá, pero tío Vernon dio un paso hacia delante.

—¡Esperen un momento! —bramó en dirección a la chimenea—. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden...?—   
¡BUM!

Helianthus recordaría por siempre el momento en que la chimenea explotó y sobre todo lo que pasó después cuando los gemelos dejaron caer uno de sus caramelos y Dudley se lo trago consiguiendo así una enorme lengua.   
Helianthus dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo. Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante ella a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se sintió mareada y cerró los ojos.

Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.

—¿Se lo comió? —preguntó Fred ansioso mientras le tendía a Helianthus la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Sí —respondió Helianthus poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué era?—

—Caramelo longuilinguo —explicó Fred, muy contento—. Los hemos inventado George y yo, y nos hemos pasado el verano buscando a alguien en quien probarlos...—

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas en la pequeña cocina; Helianthus miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera desgastada de tanto restregarse, con dos pelirrojos a los que Helianthus no había visto nunca, aunque no tardó en suponer quiénes serían: Bill y Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores Weasley.

-Ah, Jaime, este es Bill y Charlie- dijo Ron señalando a sus dos hermanos.

Bill trabajaba para el banco de los magos y era _(no había otra palabra para definirlo)_ guay: era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas ( _que, según reconoció Helianthus, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón)._

Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones. Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada; los brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.

El señor Weasley salió de la chimenea furioso y comenzó a regañar a los gemelos pero se detuvo cuando entró la señora Weasley acompañada por dos chicas. Una de cabello espeso e incisivo grandes quien era Hermione Granger y la otra pelirroja y menuda quien era Ginny la hermana de Ron.

—¡Helius!— gritó Hermione, Helianthus sonrió mientras su amiga la abrazaba.

-Hola, Helianthus, querida- saludó la señora Weasley antes de voltear su atención hacia su esposo.

Hermione entonces saco a Ron, Helianthus y Ginny de la cocina cuando la señora Weasley comenzó a reñir a los gemelos.

—¿Qué es eso de los «Sortilegios Weasley»? —preguntó Helianthus mientras subían.   
Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione no.

—Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George —explicó Ron en voz baja—. Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado.  
Artículos de broma, ya sabes: varitas falsas y caramelos con truco, montones de cosas. Es estupendo: nunca me imaginé que hubieran estado inventando todo eso...—

—Hace mucho tiempo que escuchamos explosiones en su habitación, pero nunca supusimos que estuvieran fabricando algo —dijo Ginny—. Creíamos que simplemente les gustaba el ruido.—

—Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y, ¿sabes?, pensaban venderlos en Hogwarts para sacar dinero. Mi madre se ha puesto furiosa con ellos.

»Les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido...Además está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...—

Para ese punto llegaron a la habitación de Ginny, dónde Helianthus había pasado el segundo verano.

La habitación daba hacia una colina y tenía tonos morados. Ya había una litera en el lugar y las cosas de Hermione estaban al pie de ella.

—¿Lo ampliaron?—pregunto Helianthus al entrar. Ron se dejó caer en la cama de su hermana.

—Papá le dijo a Dumbledore que te quedarías aquí, así que Dumbledore, Bill y Charlie pusieron nuevas barreras y ampliaron está habitación— dijo Ron.

—¿Dónde está Crookshanks? —preguntó Helianthus a Hermione.

—Fuera, en el jardín, supongo. Le gusta perseguir a los gnomos; nunca los había visto—

Después de un rato de hablar sobre el trabajo de Percy en el Ministerio bajaron a ayudar con la cena. La señora Weasley les informó que sería en el jardín.

Helianthus se dedicó la mayor parte de la cena en comer y escuchar.

Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Helianthus había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y corriendo delante de Crookshanks.

Ron observó con atención al resto de su familia para asegurarse de que estaban todos distraídos hablando y le preguntó a Helianthus en voz muy baja:

—¿Has tenido últimamente noticias de Sirius—

Helianthus entonces recordó sobre su sueño.   
Helianthus, Hermione y Ron se habían escabulleron bajo la capa hacia el cobertizo para poder hablar poco después de la hora de dormir.

Hermione coloco un hechizo silenciador y entonces la chica de ojos verdes les contó todo lo que recordaba de su sueño.

—Oh, Helianthus— dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Pero…pero solo fue en sueño ¿No?— dijo Ron nervioso.

—No lo creó…— Helianthus dudo un momento antes de hablar—Es… siento que el quería … quería obtener me para algo—

—Debemos escribirle al profesor Dumbledore— dijo Hermione.

—Le escribí a Sirius—

—Eso es una buena idea— acordó Ron.

—Helius, vas a tener que estar muy atenta. Y esto es serio, nada de vagar por los pasillos después del toque de queda— dijo Hermione sin lugar a réplica

Ron hizo una mueca y Helianthus suspiró.

—Sabia que dirías algo como eso… pero creo que sería mejor no ponérselo fácil ¿No?—

—Si, creo que es mejor mantener bajo perfil este año, Jaime— estuvo de acuerdo Ron.


	5. Capítulo V

**Primera señal**

La Marca había ardido en los Mundiales de Quidditch y Severus no tardó en arribar a la sencilla casa de seguridad que el director de Hogwarts había provisto para él _(Una construcción de un piso en medio de un basto bosque.)_

Al llegar las protecciones se envolvieron en el antes de dejarlo entrar, el director había dejado una nota en el único mueble del lugar, una mesa de madera oscura.

«Espera aquí»

Severus se dejó caer en la única silla que había frente a la mesa y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa golpeando con los dedos la madera.

1,2,3,4…

El hombre cerró los ojos y se concentro en el ritmo.

“ _Su marca no ardió, pero los acontecimientos del Mundial eran para tomarse en cuenta_ ”

Después de cinco minutos, el director traspasó las barreras y entro por la misma puerta que Severus. El anciano mago vestía ropas muggles propias de los cincuenta y de color rojo vino.

—Buen día, mi muchacho— saludo el director conjurando una silla ornamentada en el otro lado de la mesa, al igual que un servicio de té.   
Severus asintió como respuesta y esperó a que el director hablara.

—Arthur me informa que el asunto del Mundial al parecer es algo aislado pero…- comenzó el director mientras preparaba las dos tazas de té.

La de Severus sin azúcar y la de el con tres terrones.

—Helianthus estuvo involucrada, su varita en realidad—

La mención de la chica le crispó los nervios un momento para después relajarse.

—Además, Sirius ha llamado mi atención a cierta información- continúa el director— Debemos estar alertas este año.—

—¿Cuál es su orden, director? —

—Quiero que mantengas a la niña en tu presencia la mayor parte del tiempo —

Severus compuso una mueca burlona:

—Pensé que no le agradaban los castigos sin fundamento—

El director bebió de su té antes de responder con un tono suave:

—Y estás en lo correcto, mi muchacho. Pero esta situación amerita que se proceda de esta manera—

Severus se mantuvo en silencio teniendo la excusa de tomar su té, pero su mente gritaba por rechazar esto.

Los recuerdos del lago y los patronus vinieron a él y tuvo mucho cuidado en no alzar la mirada hasta que dichos recuerdos quedarán guardados en una ampolleta de cristal esmerilado.

—De acuerdo, director—

—Por favor mantén esta casa en tu disposicion. Si es necesario no dudes en venir aquí— dijo por último el hombre mayor.   
Severus asintió y tomaron su té en relativo silencio. 


	6. Capítulo VI

**¿Un vestido?**

—Probarme ¿Que?— El rostro de Helianthus era todo un poema.

La señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny la habían acorralado en la habitación de la pelirroja dos días después del regreso de la Copa Mundial.

—Helius, es solo un vestido—dijo Hermione con infinita paciencia.

—Yo no usó eso— dijo Helianthus con horror.

La señora Weasley frunció los labios, mientras que Ginny intentaba no reírse.

—Helianthus, querida este año es… necesario que uses uno— Explicó la señora Weasley—Ahora quítate la ropa para medirlo y asegurarme que escogí bien—

Helianthus frunció los labios y mandó una mirada de auxilio a Hermione.

La chica de cabello crispado entiendo la indirecta.

—Creo que…creo que deberíamos dejar que Helianthus se cambie y cuando esté lista…—

La señora Weasley entonces sonrió levemente.

—Oh cariño, no hay nada que ocultar…—

—Mamá, hay que dejarla— instó Ginny y las dos Weasley salieron.

—¿Vas a estar bien?—susurró Hermione.

Helianthus asintió y entonces en la soledad de la pequeña habitación se desnudó. La chica de catorce años no mostraba su desnudez por pudor, si no por el simple deseo de no generar lastima.

Las cicatriz en su frente no era la única que adornaba su cuerpo. Su espalda tenía líneas pálidas causadas por el cinturón de su tío. Hermione las había visto la primera vez que ellas estaban en las duchas de la torre y Helianthus se sonrojo hasta la raíz. La chica de cabello espeso la había ayudado desde entonces a ocultarlas.

Helianthus saco esos pensamientos deprimentes de su mente y se metió en la túnica que era más similares a un vestido muggle.

La parte superior del vestido era un corsé blanco con un bordado de flores y los hombros estaban al descubierto, mientras que la falda era de color verde botella y caía limpiamente sin holanes solo el género ligero que se abría desde su cintura.

Helianthus sintió que su rostro nunca dejaría de ser rojo después de que la señora Weasley y las dos chicas terminaron con ella.

Rogaba a cualquier Dios que no fuera necesario que ella tuviera que usar esto enfrente de toda la escuela.

* * *

En la semana siguiente el señor Weasley no se paró por casa hasta entrada la noche y la señora Weasley solía fruncir los labios mientras observaba aquel reloj tan peculiar que tenía.   
Helianthus también se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba obsesionada con la elfina del señor Crouch y que Percy estaba siendo más pomposo de lo normal.

Un día antes de irse, la señora Weasley mando a todos a sus habitaciones para asegurarse que nada se quedaba atrás. Hermione había obligado a Helianthus el día anterior a organizar su baúl, así que las chicas fueron a la habitación de Ron a ayudar.

La lluvia sonaba fuerte en la parte superior de la casa, acompañada del ulular del viento, por no mencionar los esporádicos aullidos del espíritu que habitaba en la buhardilla. Pigwidgeon _(la pequeña lechuza que Sirius le regaló a Ron por quitarle a su rata que en realidad era un animago)_ comenzó a gorjear y zumbar por la jaula cuando entraron. La vista de los baúles a medio hacer parecía haberlo excitado.

—Échale unas chucherías lechuciles —dijo Ron, tirándole un paquete a Helianthus—. Puede que eso lo mantenga callado—

Helianthus metió las chucherías por entre las barras de la jaula de Pigwidgeon y recordó que la jaula de su propia lechuza seguía vacía.

—Ya ha pasado más de una semana —comentó Helianthus preocupada—. No creen que hayan atrapado a Sirius, ¿verdad?—

—No, porque habría salido en El Profeta —contestó Ron—. El Ministerio estaría muy interesado en demostrar que son capaces de coger a alguien, ¿no te parece?—

—Sí, supongo...—

—Tranquila, Helianthus. Ya verás que pronto tienes noticias— agrego Hermione.

Ron se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a desenvolver los paquetes.

—¿Aún no los has sacado?—pregunto Hermione.

Ron sonrió levemente avergonzado y desenvolvió varios paquetes hasta que se detuvo.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—

Había cogido algo que a Helianthus le pareció un largo vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro.

Alrededor del cuello tenía un volante de puntilla de aspecto enmohecido, y puños de puntilla a juego.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas.

—Aquí tienen —dijo, separándolas en dos montones—. Ahora lo que deberíais hacer es meterlas con cuidado para que no se arruguen. Dile a tus hermanos, Ron—

—Mamá, me has puesto un vestido nuevo de Ginny —dijo Ron, enseñándolo.

—Por supuesto que no te he puesto ningún vestido de Ginny —negó la señora Weasley—. En vuestra lista de la escuela dice que este curso necesitaréis túnicas de gala... túnicas para las ocasiones solemnes.—

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo Ron, sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. No voy a ponerme eso, de ninguna manera.—

—¡Todo el mundo las lleva, Ron! —replicó enfadada la señora Weasley—. ¡Van todos así! ¡Tu padre también tiene una para las reuniones importantes!—

—Antes voy desnudo que ponerme esto —declaró Ron, testarudo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y evitaron reírse.

—No seas ridículo, Ron- dijo la señora Weasley—Todo el mundo llevará uno—

—¿Fred y George también?—

—Bueno, cariño. Bill les dejo unas túnicas—

—¿Y son iguales a esta…cosa?—

La señora Weasley frunció los labios y lanzó una mirada al montículo de túnicas de sus hermanos. Ron se acercó al montículo y sacó una túnica de color oscuro.

—Genial.¿ Por qué siempre tengo que llevar cosas que no valen nada?—


	7. Chapter 7

  
**De regreso.**

Cuando Helianthus despertó a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones. La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicaba contra la ventana mientras ella se ponía los vaqueros y una sudadera.

Las tres chicas bajaron poco antes que los chicos y Helianthus casi gritó cuando una cabeza, que pertenecía a el señor Diggory (el padre de Cedric un chico Hufflepuff mayor que jugaba como buscador) salió de las llamas de la chimenea.

La señora Weasley llamó al señor Weasley de inmediato y ambos hombres conversaron sobre un percance que involucra a un tal «Ojo loco»

—¿Quién es Ojoloco? —preguntó Helianthus.

—Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio —explicó Charlie—.Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un auror: uno de los mejores... un cazador de magos tenebrosos —añadió, viendo que Helianthus seguía sin entender—. La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él. Pero se creó un montón de enemigos... sobre todo familiares de los que atrapaba... y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico. Ya no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes.—

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo.

—En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre —declaró—Realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí.—

—Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? —le dijo George muy serio—. Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre.—

La señora Weasley tuvo que habérselas con el teléfono de la oficina de correos del pueblo para pedir tres taxis muggles ordinarios que los llevaran a Londres.

El viaje fue incómodo todos apretados en el pequeño espacio pero al fin llegaron a la estación y cruzaron el andén.

Helianthus y lo demás se despidieron con los mimos comentarios velados que escucho en la primera cena en la Madriguera.

Ron masculló por eso pero al final el grupo busco un lugar donde acomodarse.

La espesa lluvia salpicaba en las ventanillas con tal fuerza que apenas distinguían nada del exterior. Ron abrió su baúl, sacó la túnica de gala de color rojo oscuro y tapó con ella la jaula de Pigwidgeon para amortiguar sus gorjeos.

—Bagman nos quería contar lo que va a pasar en Hogwarts —dijo malhumorado, sentándose al lado de Helianthus—. En los Mundiales, ¿recordáis? Pero mi propia madre es incapaz de decir nada. Me pregunto qué...—

—¡Shh! —susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado.

La voz de Draco Malfoy floto hasta ellos, el rubio arrogante hablaba sobre una escuela llamada Durmstrang y Hermione rodó los ojos molesta antes de cerrar la puerta.

Helianthus había sido introducida en el conocimiento general del mundo mágico por Hermione en la semana siguiente del incidente del Troll en su primer año, así que los tres Gryffindor fantasearon con la posibilidad de que Malfoy pudiera caer por un iceberg hasta que los otros chicos Gryffindor de cuarto aparecieron.

Así que los cuatro chicos y Helianthus se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre Quidditch mientras Hermione leía de nuevo uno de los libros.

Helianthus muchas veces era criticada por Lavender y Parvati (sus otras compañeras de dormitorio) por parecer más un chico que una chica, pero a ella no le llamaban la atención las «cosas de chicas». Incluso Hermione tenía su vena vanidosa y no era fanática al Quidditch. Helianthus pensó que su falta de «feminidad» quizás se debía a no querer ser como su tía y no tener a su madre.

Draco Malfoy acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta. Detrás de él estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos amigotes, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno.

Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus había dejado entreabierta.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Malfoy —dijo Helianthus fríamente.

—Y no la necesito— respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

Los chicos se tensaron y Ron se puso en pie.

Malfoy entonces vio la túnica de gala roja con encaje y se burló de Ron.   
El chico rubio hizo alarde de saber algo que ellos no y Helianthus se hartó de él.

La chica de ojos verdes saco su varita y la apuntó a Malfoy.

—Ahora, Malfoy. Si no vas a decir nada, mejor te largas—

Los otros chicos sacaron también sus varitas y los tres Slytherin se dieron cuenta de su desventajas.   
Pero Ron no estuvo de buen humor el resto del viaje.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**El Torneo**

Para cuándo llegaron al Castillo todos tenían hambre, además de que Peeves _(el poltergeist, una especie de hombrecillo con un gorro lleno de cascabeles y pajarita de color naranja)_ decidió dar la bienvenida a todos con globos de agua fría.

Para cuándo la ceremonia de Selección dio comienzo, Helianthus y Ron morían de hambre.

Los ojos de Helianthus pasaron por la mesa de los profesores varias veces y siempre terminaba desviando la mirada cuando llegaba a la altura de Snape. El hombre se veía como siempre; cabello oscuro y graso cayendo en cortinas, ojos oscuros y helados, piel cetrina. Pero Helianthus no pudo decir porque se sentía distinto.

" _Lo sabes, pero no lo quiere admitir"_

Helianthus agradeció que la cena apareciera y pudiera dedicar su mente a la comida y no a Snape.

Hermione tuvo su momento cuando Nick casi decapitado dejo salir que había elfos en el castillo y la chica de cabello espeso se negó a cenar.

Entonces el director se puso de pie y dio los anuncios.

—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos —Hermione lanzó un gruñido—, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyos gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

—¿Qué? —dijo Helianthus sin aliento.

Miró a Fred y George, sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch. Le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar. Dumbledore continuó:

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

Pero cualquier cosa que iba a decir el director quedó cortada por la dramática entrada de un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.   
Helianthus supo entonces que ese sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO y desvió su mirada a Snape.

El profesor de posiciones estaba rígido y parecía querer maldecir al viejo mago que saludo al director con un gruñido.

—Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—el profesor Moody.—

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo.

Helianthus se preguntó entonces si ese nuevo profesor era alguna criatura en forma de humano o una asesino.

" _por la mirada que Snape le lanza es mejor mantenerse lejos del nuevo profesor"_

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Helianthus vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

Helianthus volvió la mirada de nuevo a Snape quien en ese momento miró en su dirección. El negro y verde se quedaron encadenados por lo que pareció una eternidad.

La risa de todos en el comedor la sacó de ese transe. Helianthus entonces intento prestar atención a los que el director decía.

  
Helianthus, al igual que el resto de estudiantes, estaba emocionada por ese Torneo de los tres magos.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se fueron entonces a sus dormitorios hablando sobre el evento que abría en el Colegio este año. Incluso Hermione habló sobre la mención del Torneo en Hogwarts una historia.  
  
Helianthus soñó que el juez imparcial era una enorme serpiente que la elegía, mientras que Snape salía detrás de una luz plateada enojado y ojoloco Moody se transformaba en Voldemort.  
  
La chica de cabello desordenado despertó en medio de la madrugada sin recordar nada de lo que soñó.  
  



	9. Capítulo IX

**Y entonces lo dijo.**

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes de color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, mientras Helianthus, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus nuevos horarios.

Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

—Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario—. Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin...—

—Al menos no tienes que ir a Adivinación— dijo Hermione a Helianthus mientras tomaba un poco de jugó.—Debiste abandonar la asignatura, Ron—

—Estás volviendo a comer, según veo —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la mantequilla.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que hay mejores medios de hacer campaña por los derechos de los elfos —repuso Hermione con altivez.

—Sí... y además tenías hambre —comentó Ron, sonriendo.

De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos. Helianthus frunció los labios cuando no vio a Hedwig llegar.

La idea de que Sirius estuviera en peligro no la abandonó en todo el camino a que llevaba al Invernadero 3; pero, una vez en él, la profesora Sprout la distrajo de ellas al mostrar a la clase las plantas más feas que Helianthus había visto nunca. Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas como gruesas y negras babosas gigantes que salieran verticalmente de la tierra. Todas estaban algo torcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido.

—Son bubotubérculos —les dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout—. Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...—

Helianthus hizo una mueca como la mayoría de la clase pero se puso a ello.

Al final de la clase Hannah Abbott comentó que al menos tendrían un remedio para el acné.   
Hermione rodó los ojos pero no comento nada.

La clase de Hagrid fue... como siempre. El enorme hombre les presento unas criaturas que parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible, llamadas escregutos de cola explosiva

Helianthus, Ron y Hermione terminaron la clase con la sensación de que Hagrid debía aplastar esas cosas antes de que los atacarán.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de cordero. Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Helianthus y Ron se quedaron mirándola.

—Eh... ¿se trata de la nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de los elfos? —le preguntó Ron—. ¿Intentas vomitar?—

—No —respondió Hermione con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas—Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca.—

Helianthus entonces se quedó con Ron hasta que el chico se tuvo que ir a su próxima clase. Helianthus no tendría clase de Runas hasta mañana.

Así que la chica de gafas se quedó un rato más en el comedor antes de salir a dar una vuelta terminado en un nicho en la biblioteca leyendo el libro de Runas de tercero que Hermione le prestó.

Media hora después la profesora McGonagall apareció en toda sus estricta presencia frente a ella.

—Señorita Potter, veo que aprovecha bien el tiempo—comenzó la profesora.

—Si, profesora—

—Me alegro. Pero aún así podría venir conmigo, el profesor Snape solicito ayuda para inventariar su armario—

Helianthus tragó saliva bajando el libro lentamente.

—Pero...pero...—

La profesora la miró con infinita paciencia.

—No es un castigo, señorita Potter—dijo la bruja tranquilamente—Sígame—

Helianthus guardó el libro en su mochila y siguió a la profesora con paso lento. Bajaron hasta las mazmorras y Helianthus sintió el cambio de temperatura, llegaron hasta el despacho de Snape y esperaron a que el hombre abriera la puerta.

Snape tenía la misma presencia de siempre, pero cuando sus ojos negros se posaron en Helianthus, la chica vio una chispa de luz que se extinguió rápidamente.

—Profesor Snape, aquí la señorita Potter está disponible—

Snape sonrió burlón

—Me imagino— susurró Snape.—Adelante—

La profesora dio espacio a Helianthus, quien entró al despacho como si entrara a la boca de un lobo. La puerta de madera hizo click y Helianthus se sintió tonta por casi saltar.

—Potter—

Helianthus avanzó hasta el armario de ingredientes dónde Snape estaba. 

—Limpiara y ordenará el armario de ingredientes para los estudiantes— indicó Snape en tono aburrido—Los ingredientes los pondrá en estos contenedores previamente etiquetados—  
  
Helianthus frunció los labios.  
  
—Esto parece un castigo— masculló la chica.  
Snape alzó una ceja burlón.  
  
—¿A caso merece un castigo, Potter?—  
  
Helianthus se irguió y clavó sus ojos verdes en el hombre.  
  
—Por supuesto que no. Pero esto parece uno—  
  
Snape hizo una mueca burlona antes de hablar:  
  
—Podrá usar magia, Potter. Claro solo para limpiar el armario—  
  
Helianthus parpadeo pensando que era una broma y cuando se dio cuenta que no lo era mordisqueo su labio.  
  
—Pero... no se ningún hechizo de limpieza. Se hacerlo a mano.. Tía Petunia odia que no esté reluciente su despensa.—probó la chica antena a la reacción del hombre ante la mención de su tía.  
  
Snape se tensó brevemente antes de bufar exasperado. El hombre sacó su varita y apuntó a una mesa.  
  
—Tergeo—murmuró él hombre.- La intención, Potter, lo es todo.—  
  
Helianthus asintió. Se quitó la mochila del hombro, sacó su túnica quedándose solo con una enorme camisa de lana y su pantalón de algodón.  
  
La chica comenzó la tarea de vaciar el armario para luego usar el hechizo.  
  
—Genial, esto me serviría con los Dursley— exclamó la chica.  
  
Snape parecía no prestarle atención. Pero Helianthus lo supo mejor.  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo la chica llamó a Snape.  
El hombre escudriño el armario antes de alzar su varita y lanzar un hechizo de color rojizo.  
Un larga tira de papel salió de la punta.  
  
—No era necesario que lo limpiará ¿Verdad?— preguntó Helianthus molesta.  
  
Snape solo la miró con aburrimiento antes de leer la tira de pergamino.  
  
Helianthus suspiro.  
  
" _No perdía nada"_  
  
—Sabe, no es necesario que se invente cosas para que venga y me vigile— soltó la chica.  
  
Snape entre cerró los ojos.  
  
—Se lo de...—Helianthus tragó saliva y una voz en su cabeza la animó a seguir—Se lo del juramento que hizo a mamá—  
  
Cuando las palabras salieron se quedaron sueltas en el espacio un momento antes que Snape la tomara por un brazo y la arrastrará a su despacho sellando la habitación.  
  
—Oiga, duele—se quejó Helianthus cuando Snape la soltó.  
  
—De que... quien te hablo de eso— logró decir Snape con los dientes apretados.  
  
Helianthus retrocedió un paso ante la ferocidad de la mirada del hombre pero no perdió el valor.  
  
—El año pasado—comenzó Helianthus—Vine aquí por lo de los patronus... quería saber... pero lo escuché a usted y a Dumbledore—  
  
Snape se acercó a ella y Helianthus volvió a retroceder.  
  
—¿A quien se lo has dicho?—cuestionó el hombre en tono bajo.  
  
Helianthus retrocedió otro paso y Snape la siguió.  
  
—Nadie...jure no decirlo a nadie- susurró suavemente la chica- Se lo jurare a usted si quiere—  
  
Snape la hizo retroceder otro tanto.  
  
— O podría borrarlo de tu mente, Potter— escupió Snape.

Helianthus entonces sintió la parece sólida detrás de ella.

—Oiga, yo no pretendo decirle a nadie. Usted se lo juro a mamá, y ha estado cuidando de mi desde que llegué aquí. Se lo debo— soltó Helianthus con determinación.

Snape sonrió burlón y se inclinó sobre ella colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Helianthus.

—En verdad. Una Potter debiendo me algo—

Helianthus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Usted es igual a los Dursley, creyendo que saben quién soy y lo que valgo solo por mis padres. Nunca los conocí, fui dejada en la casa de personas que me odiaron más que usted y lo único que quiero es que me dejen tranquila pero siempre termino metida en peligros mortales— la voz de Helianthus tembló aquí y empujó a Snape saliendo de su alcance.

De alguna manera la chica logró romper el hechizo sobre la puerta y salió del despacho y las mazmorras hecha una furia.


	10. Capítulo X

**Humo y té**

Severus no la siguió, aun cuando quería hacerlo, no se detuvo a pensar el motivo por el cual el punto donde esas manos pequeñas lo empujaron ardía, y no tomó la túnica que la chica dejó atrás y la olio aun cuando una parte primitiva y malditamente asquerosa de él quería hacerlo.

No.

Severus respiro profundo, cerro los ojos y mando todos esos impulsos a un lugar muy en el fondo de su mente.

En cambio el hombre llamó a un elfo y le ordenó, ergo pidió, llevara las pertenencias de «la mocosa» a su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor . Después selló su despacho, el aula y entró a sus habitaciones privadas; que consistían en una sala con una chimenea tallada en el muro de roca, una cocina con un pequeño comedor, un baño al fondo, su laboratorio privado y su habitación de descanso.

Cada parte era ordenada, la sala tenía libros y más libros. Su habitación contenía una cama amplia con sábanas blancas, un armario, una silla cómoda y una mesita de noche.

Las antorchas se encendieron al entrar.

Severus se quitó su capa dejándola caer en la silla de su habitación, para después desabrocho su levita con movimientos lentos, saco los pies de las botas negras y los calcetines. Entro al baño mojo su rostro y miró su reflejo en él. Masculló y con una cintilla de cuero ató su cabello en una coleta baja.

De uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche sacó una cajetilla de cigarros muggles y encendió uno.

_"Al diablo con mis pulmones, no es nada que una poción regenerativa no arregle"_

Fue a la cocina y colocó la tetera en el fuego. Quería hacerse un té negro cargado y ponerle dos dedos de Whisky a su vaso favorito para después golpearlos, por supuesto beber por estar furioso no era una buena idea. Así que Severus se conformaría con el té y el humo tóxico muggle.

El humo se arremolino en la pequeña cocina, mientras Severus tomaba su té de hierbas sin azúcar.

" _La niña sabía. Y al parecer no había dicho nada sobre eso. Lo que significa que no debía preocuparse aún."_

-No hasta que el Señor Oscuro aparezca- masculló.

" _Nunca dejas nada al azar y no vas a comenzar ahora"_

Severus compuso una mueca y se aferró a su decisión aún cuando quería tirarse de cabeza a un pozo

La hora de la cena llegó y Severus volvió a su papel. Colo su levita y capa, ajustó sus botas y desató su cabello.

Cuando entró al comedor extraño la presencia de cierta Gryffindor pero no se detuvo en ello. El director estaba en su asiento habitual y le sonrió levemente.

Moody en cambio frunció el rostro y gruño cuando Severus se sentó a lado de director.

-Severus - llamo McGonagall- ¿La señorita Potter logró ser de ayuda?-

Severus quiso contestar mordazmente pero simplemente asintió y se sirvió un poco de cena.

Más tarde el joven Maestro hablaría con el director sobre usar a Potter para diversas actividades de limpieza y acomodo en sus armario de ingredientes.

Más tarde Severus comenzará a excavar en sus libros de Oclumancia. Más tarde Severus frotaba su frente cansado por el dia.

" _El no dejaría la mente de esa mocosa sin defensas_ _con_ _su secreto en ella"_


	11. Capítulo XI

**Libro sin título**

Ojo loco Moody hacia honor a su nombre. Realmente le faltaba un tornillo al hombre.

Después de hacerlos ver los efectos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables el hombre prometió probarla con ellos. Por otro parte Snape la había hecho ir a su oficina toda la semana para que limpiara sus estantes y parecía estar a punto de lanzarse a su cuello.

Helianthus estaba a punto de darle unas palabras al hombre ese viernes, después de una horrible clase de pociones, cuando Snape le dijo que se quedara después de clase. Así que Hermione y Ron salieron dándole unas miradas de pena cuando el profesor los apuro.

-Acércate, Potter-

Helianthus sabía que estaba comportándose como una niña pequeña al no hacerle caso y probando la paciencia de su profesor. Snape alzó su varita y sin decir palabra alguna la empujo hasta su escritorio.

-Oiga- gritó indignada cuando casi se cae de frente.

-Si dejara de ser una mocosa obstinada no usaría tales métodos- comenzó el profesor en un susurro.

-Pues usted me conoce, así que ya debería saber que eso no pasara- mordió Helianthus y vio como la esquina del labio de su profesor tenía un tic.

-Potter- logró decir Snape sin parecer más aterrador de lo que normalmente era- En vista de que usted una vez más hizo uso de su imprudencia Gryffindor y su cerebro contiene uno de mis secretos, el cual podía costar mi vida, he decidido no dejar mi suerte en sus...capaces manos-

Helianthus en ocasiones envidiaba la habilidad de Snape para insultar a alguien sin usar groserías.

-¿y qué hará?- preguntó Helianthus molesta.

-Podría obliviarla- comenzó dejando las palabras en el aire lo suficiente para que Helianthus se tensara- pero entonces el director lo sabría y me ahorrare el sermón, así que he decidido enseñarle Oclumancia-

-¿Oclu que?-

Snape se burló de ella con esa sonrisa bastarda que tenía:

-Oclumancia, Potter. La defensa de la mente contra intrusos-

Helianthus abrió los ojos cómicamente y palideció:

-Es decir que hay magos que pueden saber lo que piensas, leer tu mente-

Snape bufo y frotó su frente:

-La mente no es un libro que puede leer a su antojo, Potter. Pero si, hay magos que son capaces de extraer sus secretos de ella. El señor oscuro es uno de ellos-

Helianthus trago saliva:

-Bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- declaró la niña, Snape alzó una ceja no creyendo en su cooperación- Le dije que haría cualquier cosa para mantener su secreto sólo para mí-

Por un momento Snape no dijo nada y solo mantuvo sus ojos oscuros en ella hasta que la soltó, metafóricamente, y se dio la vuelta sacando un libro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Leerá esto, aprenderá los conceptos básicos y hará los ejercicios marcados antes de dormir y al despertar.- dijo el hombre entregando un tomo de aspecto gastado y sin letras en la portada- Nadie más podrá leerlo más que usted y espero que no le diga a nadie lo que está haciendo-

Helianthus tomó el libro y un hormigueo subió por sus dedos:

-Vendrá aquí todos los días después de la cena, si alguien pregunta dirá que sigue limpiando los armarios de ingredientes, ¿entendido?-

La chica suspiro pero estuvo de acuerdo:

-Lo haré y le demostrare que usted esta equivocado conmigo- dijo la chica con determinación- le haré ver que yo no soy James Potter o Lily Evans, le haré ver que yo soy solo Helianthus-

Con esas palabras la chica salió del aula con el libro abrazado a su pecho.


	12. Capítulo XII

**PEDDO**

Helianthus entró a la Sala Común con la intención de ir directamente a los dormitorios pero Ron la llamó nada más entrar.

Así que la chica guardo el libro que Snape le dio y se sentó junto a su amigo

-Ayudame, Jaime- suplico Ron. -Adivinación es un dolor en los…-

Helianthus se río de la cara de su amigo y sacó su tarea de Runas.

-Empezaré con mi ensayo y te ayudaré a inventarte algo-

Ron la abrazo fuerte.

-Eres la mejor…no le digas a Hermione que dije éso-

Helianthus rodó los ojos y comenzaron con sus deberes.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, Helianthus había avanzado en su ensayo sobre “Los tres grupos de Runas”

Helianthus frunció los labios cuando escaneo su libro en busca de más referencias.

-Solo tengo que llenar la última semana- exclamó Ron.

-Bueno, entonces pon… Ya se, te enfrentarás al calamar del Lago Negro-

Ron parpadeó un momento antes de reír ruidosamente.

Hermione entró entonces y se detuvo un momento al verlos. Helianthus le sonrió al notarla y la chica terminó por acercarse.

–¿Qué hacen?–

–Tarea. ¿Y tú?– contestó Ron anotando en su ensayo.

–he terminado con mi investigación y ahora …–

–¿qué es «pedo»?– pregunto Helianthus tomando un botón de una caja que Hermione traía con ella.

Cuando Hermione terminó de explicar su recién fundado Frente de los derechos elficos.

Helianthus pido a cualquier Dios que le diera paciencia este año.   
  



	13. Capítulo XIII

**Ejemplo solicitado.**

Sirius mandó respuesta a la carta que Helianthus le envío en Verano. Y cuando Helianthus termino de leerla se quiso dar de golpes en el muro de la habitación.

–¿Helius, que va mal?– pregunto Hermione.

La chica de cabello espeso salió de su cama y se sentó a lado de Helianthus para leer sobre su hombro.

–Oh, Helius. Tranquila el seguro sabe lo que hace–

Helianthus frunció los labios:

–Yo... Solo…–

Hermione le quitó la carta la dobló y la quemó con un hechizo.

–Así nadie la leerá-

Helianthus vio las cenizas caer y asintió.

-Vamos, verás que todo sale bien-

Helianthus quiso creer eso. Aunque de cualquier forma mandó una carta esa tarde después de clases. Hedwig no estuvo muy contenta pero ya la recompensará después.

El mes de septiembre llegó a su fin entre las clases normales de Helianthus y sus secciones con Snape.

(Las cuales eran un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero el hombre no se enfureció tanto como pensó Helianthus ya que ella si se esforzaba en vaciar su mente.)

Ahora Helianthus estaba reviviendo cuando Dudley la persiguió por el parque y ella se escondió tras las malezas.

Empujó a Snape fuera antes de que viera como Piers la tomaba del cabello y la llenaban de lodo.

Helianthus estaba en cuatro sobre el frío piso de roca de las mazmorras mientras Snape la veía desde lo alto de su estatura.

Podía sentir los ojos en su nuca:

-levántate Potter- ordenó Snape en voz baja.

Helianthus paso saliva y se puso en movimiento torpemente, logro caer sin gracia en una silla y se quitó las gafas.

Snape le coloco enfrente una ampolleta y Helianthus no dudo mucho en tomarla.

-¿Cómo terminó eso?- cuestiono el hombre.

Helianthus frunció el entrecejo.

-Antes de empujar, sentí tu anticipación y furia. ¿Cómo terminó?-

La chica desvió su atención a una estantería. (Lo que no le gustaba era que Snape se había tomado el hábito de analizar sobre los recuerdos que tomaba en su mente)

-Lo empuje porque no quería que viera-

Helianthus no lo vio pero estaba segura que Snape sonrió burlón cuando habló:

-No lo veré, lo escucharé-

Helianthus volvió sus ojos al adulto para mirarlo de forma sucia.

-Ya ha visto antes. Dud nunca me golpea, más allá de jalones, empujones o pellizcos. A tía Petunia no le gusta que su «caballerito» golpee chicas por muy fenómenos que sean-

Helianthus no sostuvo la mirada de Snape al decir esto por lo que se perdió el brillo homicida que tuvieron los ojos oscuros.

-Piers me atrapó por el cabello, el y Malcolm me sostuvieron mientras Dudley dejaba la llave del parque abierta…ya se imagina el resto-

Snape permaneció en silencio un momento. Helianthus suspiro cansada y se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de su profesor.

-Lo que hizo hace un momento es un avance. Pero no suficiente, debe mantener su mente protegida en todo momento-

Helianthus asintió.

-eso dice, pero…¿Cómo lo hace?-

-Es diferente para cada persona-

Helianthus bufó exasperada.

-Ya. Pero un ejemplo ayuda-

Helianthus pensó por un momento que Snape le quitaría puntos y la mandaría a su Sala Común, pero el hombre se sentó en una silla frente a ella y se recargo.

-Cada persona usa propia defensa. Es similar a un patronus, incluso siendo el mismo animal tiene características distintivas.- comenzó el hombre en el mismo tono que usó la primera vez que Helianthus tuvo una clase con él- Su…padre tenía un ciervo al igual que usted, pero el suyo es más pequeño y las astas más definidas.-

Helianthus se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de asentir.

-Entonces…debo buscar algo que pueda usar para mantener mi mente segura-

Snape se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de hablar:

-Le mostraré pero debe mantenerse flexible y relajada. Entraré en su mente y la traeré a la mía. No empujara o se resistirá-

Helianthus aceptó y se dejó arrastrar a la mente de su profesor.

Lo primero que encontró fue una puerta al abrirla se topó con una habitación llena de estanterías con ampolletas. Helianthus fue sacada de la mente de su profesor

-Eso…-

-Es lo que debe lograr, un ejemplo. Cómo ha solicitado-


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Cosas de chicas**

La mañana del 30 de octubre llegó en un instante y Helianthus despertó sintiendo un extraño hormigueo en sus piernas y estómago.   
  
Pero no se detuvo demasiado en eso y se preparó para el día. Hoy llegarían las delegaciones de las otras dos escuelas que competirán en el Torneo. Hermione se lamentaba por la pérdida de clases mientras Ron lo celebraba   
  
Helianthus por su parte esperaba que Snape no les diera el doble de ensayos a causa de esto. El hombre no terminaba por caer en uno de los lados de Helianthus, en ocasiones lo odiaba a muerte y otras…en otras Helianthus se veía confundida.   
  
Las clases fueron un zumbido y para la hora de la cena Helianthus volvió a sentir el hormigueo se envolvió bien en su túnica mientras se mantenía cerca de Hermione.   
  
Helianthus no estaba muy por la labor de esperar en el frío de finales de octubre y se entretuvo en mirar como las copas de los árboles se movían. El primero en llegar fue Beauxbatons en un enorme carruaje jalado por caballos alados y gigantes.   
  
Helianthus nunca pensó que existiera otra persona igual de alta que Hagrid, pero la directora de Beauxbatons tenía la misma altura que su amigo. Los estudiantes de la escuela francesa vestían finas túnicas de seda azul y entraron al Castillo apretándose en un intento por calentarse.   
Cinco minutos después un mástil seguido por un barco irrumpieron en el lago Negro y Durmstrang llegó.   
Ron, al igual que un puñado de chicas y chicos, balbuceron cuando Viktor Krum estuvo a la vista.   
  
-Por Merlín- masculló Hermione cuando Lavender se quejaba por no tener a la mano una pluma para que Krum le autografiara algo.   
  
Helianthus se río y su amiga rodó los ojos. Apretándose en medio de sus amigos, Helianthus se dejó envolver en la somnolencia.   
  
El malestar en su estómago aumento mientras el director daba su discurso y no comió más de dos bocados.   
  
–¿Helius, estás bien?– preguntó Hermione.   
  
Helianthus compuso una mueca y pasó su mirada por la mesa alta por un momento se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Snape le lanzaba al director de Durmstrang.   
  
–¿Jaime? Te ves pálida–   
  
Helianthus devolvió su atención a sus amigos.   
  
–Cansada–   
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos:   
  
–¿Es tu estómago?–   
  
Helianthus asintió.   
  
–Creo que se que es. Iremos a la enfermería antes de ir a dormir–   
  
Helianthus frunció el ceño.   
  
–No es nada–   
  
–Lo es, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo. Aunque ya venía siendo hora–   
  
Ron parpadeó confundido y Helianthus mantuvo la mirada por un momento antes de abrir los ojos en compresión.   
  
–Cosa de chicas, Ron– masculló Hermione al pelirrojo quien se concentró en su comida.   
  
La cena terminó y todos fueron despedidos. Hermione arrastró a Helianthus rumbo a la enfermería y   
  
Helianthus no era ajena a la biología femenina. Hermione se encargó de darle varios libros sobre el tema, sin mencionar la «charla»   
  
Helianthus debía darle crédito a su amiga, no se sonrojo o trabó, quizás era el hecho de que sus padres eran doctores.   
  
La señora Pomfrey al menos fue práctica y se enfocó más en el cambio abrupto de la dieta de Helianthus ordenando que comiera vegetales verdes y mandando suplementos de hierro y vitaminas.   
  
Helianthus y Hermione regresaron a los dormitorios un poco antes del toque de queda y sus otras compañeras de dormitorio ya estaban en pijama.   
  
Helianthus se quedó dormida pensando que al menos dejaría de verse como un niño cuando su cuerpo de desarrollará. Si es que tenía suerte.   
  
  
  
–Esto será lo más emocionante que nos pasará este año–


	15. Capítulo XV

**Tres o cuatro**

Había un zumbido de fondo que parecía no detenerse. Helianthus parpadeo y fijó sus ojos verdes en Hermione quien la veía como si fuera a morir pronto.

(Y por las miradas que le lanzaban estaba segura que si.)

-Helianthus Potter- la voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su entumecimiento.

Hermione la empujó y Helianthus no tuvo más remedio que avanzar por el pasillo, el zumbido regreso y parecía un enjambre de abejas enojadas.   
Cuando paso por la mesa de profesores se demoró un segundo más en los ojos oscuros de Snape. Parecía que el hombre quería empujarla de regreso.

Lo que pasó después fue reclamos y acusaciones. Snape a su muy sarcástica y jodida manera la defendió (ofendió) y ella termino quedando como la cuarta campeona.

Decir que sus pasos fueron pesados cuando salió rumbo a su torre con Diggory era un eufemismo.

Pero ella no llegó a pisar más de dos escalones cuando fue arrastrada hacia las mazmorras por una mano de dedos delgados. Snape no habló incluso cuando entraron en su despacho.

Solo cuando entraron por una pared falsa y entraron en lo que parecían ser las habitaciones privadas del profesor, Snape se detuvo y habló.

–No confiara en absolutamente nadie que no sean ese par de leones que tiene por amigos y…se mantendrá fuera de cualquier situación peligrosa. No irá sola a ningún maldito lugar, ni siquiera al baño. Y vendrá todos los días después de la cena aquí–

Helianthus frunció el ceño antes de soltar el aire:

–Bien. Pero no es que me apunte a esto voluntariamente–

Helianthus tenía ganas de meterse bajo el chorro de agua tibia hasta volverse pasa y no saber de ella por el resto del año.

–Estoy consiente de eso, Potter– masculló Snape yendo a lo que parecía ser su cocina y sacando de un estante dos tazas, mientras movía su varita para que una tetera se llenará y se colocará en la estufa.

Snape le lanzó una mirada y Helianthus entró en la pequeña cocina.

–Señor…¿Cree que esto tiene que ver con ese sueño que vio la otra vez?– murmuró Helianthus después de que Snape colocará una taza de té frente a ella.

–Lo hace–

Snape tenía la costumbre por hablar poco y dejar demasiados huecos en las explicaciones que le daba a Helianthus. Como si sus palabras fueran algo limitado por un grifo.

–Alguien que está aquí puso mi nombre… –

Snape frunció el ceño un poco y después le indico sentarse.

–ese mapa que usted tiene…llevarlo consigo sería ideal– comenzó Snape tomando su propio té– Si ve cualquier persona que no debería estar en el Castillo; no irá tras ella y mandará a su elfo a informarme–

–Dobby no es mío… –

Snape se burló de ella pero no comento nada. Helianthus sabía que Snape conocía casi todos sus secretos (maldito legeremante sarcástico). Por eso le encantaba fastidiarla, cuando vio a Dobby en sus recuerdos el hombre parecía querer reír por los halagos que el elfo le lanzaba.

–También lleve esa capa encima de usted–

Helianthus fue llevada a la torre bajo un hechizo que la hacía adquirir la textura y colores de los pasillo. Snape no se movió del final del pasillo hasta que Helianthus entró a la Torre.

La imagen que la recibió no le agrado.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá frente al fuego viéndose acongojada y Ron estaba de pie junto a la escalera con una mirada molesta.

–Hola, yo…solo quiero ir y dormir– dijo Helianthus.

Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, lanzando una mirada molesta a Ron.

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Nada, Helius. Vamos a …- Hermione fue interrumpida por el bufido de Ron.

–Ron…–

–¿Esta es tu cosa de chicas?– escupió Ron con ira.

Helianthus parpadeo confundida a su lado Hermione se tensó.

-¿De que hablas?–

–Se supone que somos amigos… entonces si ustedes encontraron la manera de engañar al Cáliz pudieron incluirme…–

–¿Crees que yo o Hermione nos apuntamos a esto?– Helianthus estrecho los ojos enojada.

Ron se sonrojó pero no se movió.

–Genial. Sabes que Ron, eres un imbécil. Creé lo que quieras. Vamos Hermione-

Helianthus tomó la mano de su amiga y empujó a Ron al pasar. No creyó poder dormir esa noche pero al parecer el té que Snape preparó la ayudó.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Capítulo XVI

**Pociones es importante**

Todo era una maldita mierda. Ron era un inmaduro, el colegio entero creía que ella puso su nombre en el maldito Cáliz. Alguien la quería muerta (eso no era novedad y el «alguien» al menos no era un misterio)

Al menos tenía a Hermione, quien le creía e intentaba distraerla. Sin olvidar al siempre «divertido y amable» profesor Snape.

Helianthus entró a su clase de pociones con Hermione a su lado, quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de animarla. Snape entró entonces con su andar característico

Helianthus se preguntaba, no por primera vez, como lograba que su capa se moviera de esa forma.

El profesor mandó a trabajar a todos y cuando Helianthus se dispuso a poner su caldero, la puerta se abrió.

Era Colin Creevey. Entró en el aula, sonrió a Helianthus y fue hacia la mesa de Snape.

—¿Sí? —preguntó éste escuetamente.

—Disculpe, señor. Tengo que llevar a Jaime Potter arriba.

Snape apuntó su ganchuda nariz hacia Colin y clavó los ojos en él. La sonrisa de Colin desapareció.

—A Potter le queda otra hora de Pociones —contestó Snape con frialdad—Subirá cuando la clase haya acabado.–

Colin se ruborizó.

—Señor..., el señor Bagman quiere que vaya —dijo muy nervioso—. Tienen que ir todos los campeones. Creo que les quieren hacer unas fotos..–

Helianthus se puso en pie y se acercó a la mesa de Snape.

–Señor iré cuando termine su clase, anda Colin diles que iré en una hora–

Helianthus empujó a Colin por el pasillo un poco.

-Pero Jaime…-

–Pociones es importante, Colin. Anda–

Helianthus no dejo de empujar hasta que sacó a Colin y cuando se dio vuelta vio los malditos botones de Slytherin brillando y la sonrisa petulante de Malfoy.

Snape clavo sus ojos en Helianthus un momento antes de hablar:

–Si termino de interrumpir la clase, Potter siéntese–   
Hermione le dio un apretón en el brazo cuando volvió a su lugar.

–Y diez puntos de Gryffindor, después de la cena vendrá a lavar los calderos, Potter-.

Los Slytherin se rieron pero Helianthus estaba dispuesta a perder 100 puntos más si con eso evitaba las fotos.   
Helianthus caminó resignada a lado del profesor Snape después de clase rumbo a dónde los otros Campeones estaban. Un estudiante de Slytherin había entrado a la clase 20 minutos antes del término con una nota que entregó a Snape.

El profesor la leyó y frunció los labios para después despedir a su estudiante. Helianthus supo de que iba todo cuando la hizo quedarse.

Llegaron ante una de las aulas vacías y Snape abrió indicando que entrará. Dentro se encontraba Ludo Bagman hablando animadamente con una mujer rubia de túnicas verde intenso. Un hombre con una enorme cámara deambulaba cerca. Los tres Campeones estaban juntos en un extremo y Dumbledore charlaba con un viejo mago que Helianthus identificó como Ollivander.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella y Snape habló en su tono aburrido:

-Potter, director-

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente.

-Gracias, Severus. Adelante Helianthus-

Snape le lanzó una de sus miradas a Helianthus y se fue sin más.

Helianthus vio por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer de túnicas llamativas sonreír de forma que le erizó los vellos de la nuca y se apresuró a estar junto a Dumbledore.   
  
  
  
  



	17. Capítulo XVII

**Una señorita**.

La razón detrás de que Helianthus esté sentada en la oficina de su Jefe de Casa con los nudillos de su mano derecha hechos pedazos y sangrantes es simple;

Le rompió la cara a un imbécil.

Habían pasado dos días de la comprobación de varitas, dónde Helianthus agradeció que Ollivander no se fuera con el dramatismo del «curioso, muy curioso»

Pero aún así es mujer Skeeter logró sacar un reportaje de Helianthus dónde la pintaba como una niña que anhelaba la atención de todos y lloraba por los rincones del Castillo.  
Hermione la había mantenido controlada hasta el viernes. De nuevo tuvieron clase de pociones y los Slytherin no perdieron la oportunidad para molestar a Helianthus. En un momento Parkinson estaba riendo como idiota y al siguiente Helianthus estaba lanzando un hechizo a la idiota quien lanzo otro en respuesta.

Claro que el hechizo de Parkinson le pegó de lleno a Hermione. Snape apareció y Helianthus supo que los imbéciles Slytherin saldrían ganando.

Hermione terminó en el hospital y Helianthus se guardó su furia hasta que la clase acabo y Malfoy y su pandilla la acorralaron en el pasillo de la enfermería.

Helianthus no supo que demonios pretendía Malfoy ya que no uso ningún hechizo solo la sujeto contra el muro burlándose de ella. Claro el idiota no sabía que ella había sido entrenada por la manera difícil para deshacerse de idiotas. Lo pateo en la entrepierna pero no logró más que empujarlo. Lo iba a dejar por la paz pero se metió con su madre y Hermione.

La ira acumulada no era nada buena. Helianthus terminó encima del idiota golpeando su rostro una y otra vez solo se detuvo cuando uno de los dos guardaespaldas que decían ser amigos del rubio imbécil la sacó de encima y Snape apareció junto con McGonagall.

-Señorita Potter- la voz de Mcgonagall la hizo levantar la mirada de sus manos.

Era una vista extraña ver la sangre en ellas.

-Señorita Potter, expliqué cómo terminó en una pelea al estilo muggle con el señor Malfoy.-

Snape estaba presente con el rostro cerrado. Goyle o quizás Crabbe habían lloriqueado su parte mientras Helianthus estaba en su mente contemplando la sangre seca.

-Malfoy me acorraló contra el muro- dijo Helianthus con la mirada fija en Snape.- Tenía sus manos sujetando mis muñecas y estaba fastidiando con lo del Profeta. Cuando se acercó demasiado a mi lo golpee en la entrepierna…solo lo empujé-

-¿El señor Malfoy la tocó de forma indebida? – pregunto McGonagall pálida.

Helianthus parpadeó un momento para después fruncir el ceño.

-¿Indebida?-

-Sí, señorita Potter. La toco en algún lugar que la hizo sentir incómodo-

Intervino Snape con rudeza.

-Solo…se acercó demasiado- dijo Helianthus.- No me agrada que se acerquen demasiado…lo iba a dejar e irse pero él dijo que Hermione terminaría como mi asquerosa madre sangre sucia si seguía siendo mi amiga…-

-¿Y decidió irse le encima como un vulgar muggle?- cuestiono McGonagall.

-No iba dejarlo insultar a mi madre o a Hermione.- exclamó Helianthus- puede fastidiarme todo lo que quiera. Todos aquí pueden murmurar sobre mi hasta la muerte pero no dejaré que se metan con las personas que amo. –

Ambos profesores se mantuvieron en silencio un momento. Snape fue el primero en hablar:

-Pelear como un muggle ofende lo que le enseñamos en esta escuela, Potter- comenzó el profesor- a partir de hoy servirá castigo conmigo hasta que eso le quede claro-

-Severus no puedes dejar ir a Malfoy con esto.- intervino McGonagall- Acorraló a Potter, una señorita-

Si Helianthus no hubiera estado observando a Snape no hubiera visto la contracción de su mano, como si quisiera estrangular a alguien.

-Hazte cargo de él, profesora- dijo el hombre en tono tensó- Potter muévete-

Helianthus se levantó molesta y siguió a Snape en silencio hasta las mazmorras. El hombre no se detuvo hasta entrar en sus habitaciones.

La hizo sentarse en una silla del comedor, sentándose enfrente de ella con todo lo necesario para curar sus manos.

-Está enojado por qué golpe a Malfoy.–

–Me sorprende sus habilidades de deducción– dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

Helianthus gruño y quiso quitar la mano del agarre firme de Snape pero este la retuvo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Lo que digo es: que si lo hubiera hechizado no estaría tan enojado- dijo Helianthus con rudeza.

–si lo hubieras hechizado no tendría los nudillos así– Snape uso el tono condescendiente que detestaba Helianthus provocando que volviera a jalar la mano.

Snape ajustó su agarre más firme y apretó el algodón con fuerza provocando que Helianthus siseara.

-Las he tenido peores. No debería enojarse–

Snape no dijo nada ante eso y se concentró en dejar caer unas gotas de una ampolleta en las heridas que se cerraron dejando un humo escapar.

–Una vez le rompí la nariz a Piers. El mejor amigo de Dudley. Quiso alzar mi camisa. Tía Petunia siempre me repite que una señorita no debe dejar que un chico la vea desnuda antes de casarse.-

Snape la observó detenidamente antes de preguntar

-¿Ese Piers lo intentó de nuevo?-

Helianthus negó con la cabeza.

–Él se quejó con su madre quien le dijo a mi tía, quien me riño hasta dejarme sorda pero antes de que mi tío usará el cinto le grite que solo hice lo que ella me dijo.- Helianthus sonrió recordando la cara de su tía- le dije: “ Tú has dicho que una señorita no debe dejarse ver desnuda, Piers quiso alzar mi camisa”-

-¿Qué hizo su tía?-

Helianthus se encogió de hombros y respondió a la ligera:

–me castigo por comportarme como una “Marimacha”, pero supe por Dudley que tía Petunia le advirtió que no debía dejar que sus amigos alzarán mi ropa por muy fenómeno que fuera-

Snape frunció los labios un momento.

–Creo que es bueno que ella sea tan…conservada con esas cosas– dijo Helianthus de repente– aunque eso de casarme me da urticaria–

Snape bufó rodando los ojos y dejando ir su mano para ponerse en pie.

Helianthus salió molida después de una ronda de Oclumancia y cuando regreso a la sala común Hermione la esperaba con cara de preocupación informando que Malfoy estaba bien pero que perdió veinte puntos y ganó un mes de detención con Filch y otro con la profesora McGonagall.

Helianthus se durmió sintiéndose en paz consigo misma. Golpear la cara de idiotas rubios al parecer era bueno para el alma.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Hogsmeade y el ojo.**

El primer viaje a Hogsmeade llegó y Hermione intento convencer a Helianthus de verse con Ron, cosa que la chica de cabello desordenado descartó.

–Lo extrañas y se que él te extraña– dijo Hermione mientras terminaban un ensayo de encantamientos sobre hechizos convocadores.

–Te tengo a ti, ¿No veo cómo lo extrañaría?– mascullo Helianthus mientras redactaba otro párrafo.

Hermione mantuvo su mirada fija en su amiga por unos segundos hasta que bufó exasperada.

-El es tu mejor amigo, ustedes dos parecen hermanos y se que muchos aquí piensan que son más que eso. Pero yo los conozco y sé que tú detestas pasarte el día metida en libros–

Helianthus chasqueo la lengua pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Helius?– insistió Hermione.

–no voy hablar con él. Puede que antes fuera mi “mejor amigo” pero estoy harta. Todos aquí murmuran a mis espaldas y el creyó que yo puse mi nombre, cree que tú y yo hicimos algo para que terminara en esta mierda.- Helianthus se recargo en la silla donde estaba sentada y mantuvo su mirada fija en Hermione- así que al diablo Ronald Weasley y todos esos idiotas-

Hermione parecía querer discutir pero al final lo pensó mejor.   
Helianthus al menos vería a Sirius ese fin de semana. Solo esperaba que el hombre no se metiera en problemas.

Resulta extraño pensar que, cuando uno teme algo que va a ocurrir y quisiera que el tiempo empezara a pasar más despacio, el tiempo suele pasar más aprisa. Los días que quedaban para la primera prueba transcurrieron tan velozmente como si alguien hubiera manipulado los relojes para que fueran a doble velocidad. A dondequiera que iba Helianthus le acompañaba un terror casi incontrolable, tan omnipresente como los insidiosos comentarios sobre el artículo de El Profeta.

Snape le había dicho que mantuviera fuera la pelea muggle si no deseaba que las clases de Oclumancia se redoblarán.

Por supuesto, Helianthus sabía que no debía sentir tanta ansiedad, Snape le había estado enseñando varios hechizos y encantamiento. Helianthus se vio a sí misma lograr ejecutar el *Accio en la segunda sección de encantamientos para sorpresa de Hermione.

El sábado antes de la primera prueba dieron permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Hermione le dijo a Helianthus que le iría bien salir del castillo por un rato, y Helianthus no necesitó mucha persuasión.

Así que terminaron en las tres escobas, Helianthus bajo su capa. Las cosas no iban muy divertidas y Helianthus estaba apunto de regresar al Castillo hasta que Hagrid apareció en compañía del Profesor Moody.

A Helianthus no le agrado mucho cuando supo que el ojo del viejo aurora podía verla debajo de su capa.

—¿Va todo bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Hagrid en voz alta cuando el par de adultos se acercó a ellas.

  
—Hola —respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

Moody se acercó a la mesa cojeando y se inclinó al llegar. Helianthus pensó que estaba leyendo el cuaderno de la P.E.D.D.O. hasta que le dijo:

–Bonita capa, Potter.–

Helianthus lo miró muy sorprendida. A unos centímetros de distancia, el trozo de nariz que le faltaba a Moody era especialmente evidente. Moody sonrió.

—¿Su ojo es capaz de... quiero decir, es usted capaz de...?–

—Sí, mi ojo ve a través de las capas invisibles —contestó Moody en voz baja—. Es una cualidad que me ha sido muy útil en varias ocasiones, te lo aseguro.–

Genial, tendré que tener cuidado extra ahora.

Hagrid también le sonreía a Helianthus. Ella sabía que Hagrid no la veía, pero era evidente que Moody le había explicado dónde estaba.

Hagrid se inclinó haciendo también como que leía el cuaderno de la P.E.D.D.O. y le dijo en un susurro tan bajo que sólo pudo oírlo Helianthus:

–Jaime, ven a verme a la cabaña esta noche. Ponte la capa. —Y luego, incorporándose, añadió en voz alta—: Me alegro de verte, Hermione. —Guiñó un ojo, y se fue. Moody lo siguió.

—¿Para qué querrá que vaya a verlo esta noche? —dijo Helianthus, muy sorprendida.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —se extrañó Hermione—. Me pregunto qué se trae entre manos. No sé si deberías ir, Helius... —Miró a su alrededor nerviosa y luego dijo entre dientes—: Podrías llegar tarde a tu cita con Sirius–

Helianthus lo pensó el resto de la tarde pero al final se decidió en ir y ver que quería Hagrid.

La buena noticia… al menos después de esa noche no ignoraba en lo que consentía la primera prueba.


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Una chica de ojos azules**   
  
Severus estaba concentrado en su patrulla nocturna. La noche hasta ahora no había arrojado ningún alcornoque hormonado fuera de su dormitorio.   
  
Aún cuando Severus usaba botas de piel de dragón sus pasos nunca se escuchaban en los pasillos del viejo Castillo.   
  
El hombre dobló en una esquina dispuesto a revisar las aulas vacías de ese piso.   
  
Pero al revisar la segunda aula unos pasos apurados resonaron en los muros. Severus observó el pasillo vacío y supo entonces de quién se trataba.   
  
-Niña imprudente- gruño el hombre abriendo el aula- Entre-   
  
El hombre sintió a la chica pasar junto a él. Cerrando la puerta con un sonido sordo, colocó hechizos de privacidad.   
  
La chica salió debajo de la capa y se veía agitada   
  
–Dragones- dijo en un susurró.   
  
Severus alzó una ceja.   
  
–La primera prueba, son dragones- repitió dejándose caer en una vieja silla.   
  
-Me interesa saber cómo se enteró de eso – dijo el hombre ocasionando que la chica sonriera nerviosa   
  
–Bueno…si promete que nadie se meterá en problemas-   
  
Severus suspiró internamente e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Potter continuará.   
  
La chica lo observó recelosa y hablo sobre cómo Hagrid la citó esta noche.   
  
Sinceramente, Severus se preguntaba cómo podía cuidar a esta mocosa si estaba rodeada de amigos sin sentido común.   
  
–Bien, ahora volverá a su dormitorio y mañana vendrá después de la cena a cumplir detención por estar fuera después del toque de queda.- dijo Severus tranquilamente.   
  
–¿Qué? Pero…- la chica entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba la cosa.   
  
Severus de nuevo suspiro internamente.   
  
–vamos, Potter. Mañana hablamos sobre esto, ahora irá a dormir–   
  
La chica suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, pero antes de colocarse la capa le pido a Severus revisar el Mapa.   
  
–Moody puede ver debajo de las capas– explico la chica.   
  
Severus frunció el ceño y sacó el mapa. La mota de Moody no se veía por ningún lado, busco el despacho del profesor de Defensa y encontró el letrero de Alastor Moody en él al igual que la de Barty Crouch.   
  
–¿Pasa algo?- pregunto la chica cuando Severus mantuvo su atención en el mapa.   
  
–Probablemente– masculló el hombre dando una última mirada al mapa antes de guardarlo.- Lo verificaré, por ahora vamos a la Torre, mañana hablaremos sobre esto–   
  
Potter parecía querer discutir pero accedió a irse sin protestar. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
El director sabía que algo pasaba, claro que lo sabía. Cada año escolar era la misma maldita basura.   
  
Severus frunció el ceño furioso esperando a que la niña entrara al comedor. Lo único que podía hacer, lo único que aún podía hacer, era mantener a esa niña alerta.   
  
Al menos ahora sería sencillo mantener a salvo a esa chiquilla.   
  
Severus vio la melena desordenada de Potter entrar en compañía de Granger que parecía estar dándole un sermón.   
  
Severus continuó su desayuno con tranquilidad.   
  
-Severus- llamó su atención McGonagall a dos sillas de distancia.   
  
La mirada aburrida del hombre la enfocó y esperó.   
  
-Anoche, Potter rompió el toque de queda- comenzó la mujer con los labios fruncidos.   
  
Severus espero a que continuara.   
  
  
-la señorita Granger me hizo darme cuenta de ello cuando fue a mi despacho preocupada por su amiga- la mujer suspiró entonces- ¿No viste nada extraño anoche?-   
  
  
-No- respondió Severus- Ahora, con respecto a Potter, si su falta fue romper el toque de queda puedo encargarme con gusto de eso, tengo un barril de sapos por destripar.-   
  
La mujer frunció el rostro un momento antes de asentir.   
  
-La enviaré después de la cena-   
  
Severus sonrió internamente mientras volvía a su desayuno. 

  
  


* * *

  
Sirius estaba enojado con ella. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que Hermione dijo.   
  
Helianthus aún estaba molesta con su amiga por haber ido con McGonagall cuando no llego a la hora pactada. Si la profesora la hubiera encontrado con Snape hubiera sido muy malo.   
  
  
Helianthus ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo a su amiga y se dedicó a pensar en la primera prueba (al menos Hermione le ahorro el problema de encontrar una buena excusa para ganar detención con Snape).   
  
  
Helianthus se escabullo en el primer descanso a la biblioteca y se hizo lugar en un nicho, donde solo había otra chica de Ravenclaw de cabellos largos y sucios del color casi blanco.   
  
La chica Ravenclaw alzó su mirada, de ojos grandes y azules.   
  
-Eres Helianthus Potter- dijo la chica Ravenclaw con una voz etérea.   
  
Helianthus hizo una mueca y pensó en irse a otro sitio.   
  
-Tranquila. Papá y yo no pensamos que sea verdad todo lo que El Profeta pública- continúa la chica Ravenclaw volviendo su atención a sus libros- Aunque no es malo llorar por quienes amas y se han ido al cielo. A veces lloro por mamá-   
  
  
Helianthus se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer hasta que parpadeo su aturdimiento y se terminó por acomodar.   
  
-Yo…hmm, gracias- balbuceó Helianthus- y lo siento-   
  
La chica Ravenclaw alzó de nuevo sus ojos grandes y azules.   
  
-De nada. Aunque no es tu culpa, tu no mataste a mamá-   
  
  
Helianthus se preguntó quién lo había hecho pero no quiso preguntar así que se dedicó a su libro sobre Dragones.   
  
–Ella murió por un experimento fallido- dijo la chica después de un momento.   
  
Helianthus alzó la mirada de nuevo.   
  
–¿Cuál…cuál es tu nombre?– pregunto Helianthus en lugar de ¿Qué clase de experimento?.   
  
La chica Ravenclaw sonrió y Helianthus se dio cuenta que llevaba unos aretes realmente extraños.   
  
-Luna Lovegood, aunque todo el mundo me llama Lunática Lovegood.-   
  
Helianthus frunció el ceño ante el apodó. Si era verdad que la chica daba un aire… extraño pero no era motivo para llamarla por apodos.   
  
  
–Un gusto, Luna- dijo Helianthus con una sonrisa ligera   
  
  
–Por cierto, no encontraras nada sobre cómo esquivar a los dragones en ese libro– comentó Luna – solo un grupo grande de domadores puede detenerlos y su punto débil son los ojos pero es difícil lanzar un hechizo de conjuntivitis si te lanzan fuego.-   
  
  
-¿Cómo sabes?- Helianthus se tensó ante esto.   
  
–Oh los vi esta mañana cuando fui con lothestralsls– explicó la chica inclinándose como si le fuera decir un secreto– Tranquila no le diré a nadie que sabes. De cualquier manera las otras escuelas deben saber ya. Y Cedric Diggory no es mi favorito a ganar-   
  
  
–Gracias– Helianthus suspiró profundamente cerrando el libro– Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo evadir a un dragón–   
  
– Podrías distraerlo. A los dragones les gusta la carne cruda–   
  
Helianthus alzó su mirada y un plan comenzó a formarse.   
  



	20. Capítulo XX

  
**Primera prueba**

Cedric seguía sin saber lo de los dragones. Era el único de los campeones que no se habría enterado, si Helianthus estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Maxime y Karkarov se lo habían contado a Fleur y Krum.

Helianthus estaba segura de que a Snape le diría que era una "Tonta Gryffindor" por hacer esto pero no iba a dejar que Cedric se quedará en la oscuridad.  
  
  


Helianthus tenía un plan listo, Snape había ayudado a guiar su idea surgida gracias a Luna, así que decirle a Cedric era lo correcto.  
  


-Nos vemos en el invernadero, Hermione -dijo Helianthus tomando una decisión al ver a Cedric dejar el Gran Comedor-. Ve hacia allí; ya te Alcanzaré.-  
  


-Llegarás tarde, Helius. Está a punto de sonar la campana.-  
  


-Te alcanzaré, ¿vale?-  
  


Cuando Helianthus llegó a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso. Helianthus no quería hablar con Cedric delante de ellos, porque eran de los que le repetían frases del artículo de Rita Skeeter cada vez que la veían. Lo siguió a cierta distancia, y vio que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso le dio una idea.  
  


Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, sacó la varita y apuntó con cuidado.  
  


Lanzando un Diffindo a Cedric se le rasgó la mochila.  
  


-No se molesten -dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas-. Díganle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos.-  
  


Aquello era lo que Helianthus había pretendido. Se guardó la varita en la túnica, esperó a que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y se apresuró por el corredor, donde sólo quedaban Cedric y ella.  
  


-Hola - saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de Guía de la Transformación, nivel superior salpicado de tinta-. Se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva.-  
  


-Cedric -le dijo Helianthus sin más preámbulos-, la primera prueba son Dragones.-  
  


-¿Qué? -exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada.  
  


-Dragones -repitió Helianthus, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric-. Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos.-  
  


Cedric le miró. Helianthus vio en sus grises ojos parte del pánico que le embargaba a ella desde la noche del sábado.  
  


-¿Estás segura? -inquirió Cedric en voz baja.  
  


-Completamente -respondió Helianthus -. Los he visto.-  
  


-Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber...-  
  


-No importa -contestó Helianthus con premura. Sabía que, si decía la verdad, Hagrid se vería en apuros- Pero no soy la único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron.-  
  


Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Helianthus con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz.  
  


-¿Por qué me lo has dicho? -preguntó.  
  


Helianthus lo miró, sorprendida de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Entonces entendió, Cedric Diggory no le hubiera dado la misma cortesía a ella.  
  


Una voz muy parecida a Snape le susurró con burla "Incluso un tejón tiene mas de Slytherin que tú"  
  


-Supongo que es justo- dijo Helianthus con voz plana- Bueno, ya está. Si quieres hacer caso de la advertencia tómalo-  
  


Helianthus se dio la vuelta frunció eso en ceño. Cedric Diggory era guapo y se veía algo adorable en ese momento pero...  
  


Helianthus estaba segura, Cedric Diggory no era su amigo.  
  


Moody la había atrapado cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y Helianthus se vio arrastrada al despacho del profesor.   
  


El profesor la hizo entrar y Helianthus trato de mantenerse cerca de la entrada y alzó sus escudos.  
  


Al final Moody quería saber si tenía un plan para la prueba, Helianthus mintió y se vio guiada por Moody a un loco plan que implicaba usar su escoba.  
  


Helianthus escucho atenta y después de la cena no dudo en escurrirse al despacho de Snape. Ambos acordaron que Alastor Moody tenía un motivo oculto para su guía. Snape estaba seguro que Dumbledore no le dio órdenes al ex auror para acercarse a Helianthus, ese trabajo se lo dejo a Snape.  
  


* * *

  
El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentada en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato (¿por dónde se había ido la mañana, las últimas horas sin dragones?) la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia ella. Muchos los observaban.  
  


-Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba.  
  


Helianthus agradeció que Snape le dio una poción calmante la noche anterior cuyo contenido se había tomado en la mañana. También agradeció haberse puesto unos jeans y una polera lisa debajo de su túnica que se quitaría antes de entrar a enfrentar al dragón.  
  


Hermione le deseo suerte antes de que Helianthus se fuera detrás de McGonagall   
  


Tanto la profesora y Hermione se veían en el mismo nivel de nervios y Helianthus se concentró en sus ejercicios de Oclumancia y el plan para pasar por esto sin muchas heridas.  
  


Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, la Profesora le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  


-No te dejes dominar por el pánico -le aconsejó-, conserva la cabeza serena. Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara...Lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, y no quedarás mal ante la gente. ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
  


-De acuerdo.- asintió Helianthus y le dio una sonrisa suave- Estoy bien-  
  


Había levantado una carpa donde el cercado de dragones y Helianthus entró sola a la carpa donde ya estaban los demás campeones que se veían realmente mal.  
  


Ludo Bagman trato de llevar a Helianthus aparte pero la chica no se movió de su sitio en el taburete en dónde se dejó caer. Snape hubiera tenido su cabeza si iba a un lado sola con cualquier mago o bruja. Bagman por supuesto no se vio muy contento y anato eso mentalmente.  
  


Diggory le lanzaba miradas raras cada cierto tiempo pero Helianthus se concentró en las instrucciones dadas por un Bagman algo desinflado.   
  


No sabía si era suerte o no, pero Helianthus obtuvo el último turno con el Colacuerno húngaro. 

* * *

  
  


Severus estaba sentado en medio del director y McGonagall. Sentía la tensión en su cuerpo a cada respiración. Uno tras otro los campeones enfrentaron la prueba y uno tras otro pasó hasta que llegó el turno de la niña.  
  


Se veía pequeña, pálida e indefensa. Severus tuvo que aferrarse a su voluntad para no saltar al cercado y ponerse en medio del dragón y ella.  
  


Solo sigue el plan.  
  


La niña se resguardo detrás de una roca y murmuró él hechizo que haría aparecer el lote de carne que Dobby había predispuesto. El dragón olfateo el aire unos momentos y la niña aprovechó para lanzarse el encantamiento de ocultamiento antes de correr hacia el nido y tomar el huevo pero las cosas no era tan sencillas.  
  


La bestia se giró con un rugido y lanzó una llamarada al nido. El fuego no dañaría los huevo pero a una chiquilla de catorce seguro que si. Severus sintió el tiempo detenerse pero se dio cuenta que la niña se lanzó detrás del nido con el huevo acunado en sus manos.  
  


Los entrenadores entraron y arremetieron contra la bestia mientras la niña permanencia oculta, alguien río detrás de Severus y tuvo que detenerse ante la necesidad de maldecir a Karkarov.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Capítulo XXI

  
**Primera prueba**

Cedric seguía sin saber lo de los dragones. Era el único de los campeones que no se habría enterado, si Helianthus estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Maxime y Karkarov se lo habían contado a Fleur y Krum.

Helianthus estaba segura de que a Snape le diría que era una "Tonta Gryffindor" por hacer esto pero no iba a dejar que Cedric se quedará en la oscuridad.  
  
  


Helianthus tenía un plan listo, Snape había ayudado a guiar su idea surgida gracias a Luna, así que decirle a Cedric era lo correcto.  
  


-Nos vemos en el invernadero, Hermione -dijo Helianthus tomando una decisión al ver a Cedric dejar el Gran Comedor-. Ve hacia allí; ya te Alcanzaré.-  
  


-Llegarás tarde, Helius. Está a punto de sonar la campana.-  
  


-Te alcanzaré, ¿vale?-  
  


Cuando Helianthus llegó a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso. Helianthus no quería hablar con Cedric delante de ellos, porque eran de los que le repetían frases del artículo de Rita Skeeter cada vez que la veían. Lo siguió a cierta distancia, y vio que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso le dio una idea.  
  


Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, sacó la varita y apuntó con cuidado.  
  


Lanzando un Diffindo a Cedric se le rasgó la mochila.  
  


-No se molesten -dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas-. Díganle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos.-  
  


Aquello era lo que Helianthus había pretendido. Se guardó la varita en la túnica, esperó a que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y se apresuró por el corredor, donde sólo quedaban Cedric y ella.  
  


-Hola - saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de Guía de la Transformación, nivel superior salpicado de tinta-. Se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva.-  
  


-Cedric -le dijo Helianthus sin más preámbulos-, la primera prueba son Dragones.-  
  


-¿Qué? -exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada.  
  


-Dragones -repitió Helianthus, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric-. Han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno, y tenemos que burlarlos.-  
  


Cedric le miró. Helianthus vio en sus grises ojos parte del pánico que le embargaba a ella desde la noche del sábado.  
  


-¿Estás segura? -inquirió Cedric en voz baja.  
  


-Completamente -respondió Helianthus -. Los he visto.-  
  


-Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? Se supone que no podemos saber...-  
  


-No importa -contestó Helianthus con premura. Sabía que, si decía la verdad, Hagrid se vería en apuros- Pero no soy la único que lo sabe. A estas horas Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron.-  
  


Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Helianthus con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz.  
  


-¿Por qué me lo has dicho? -preguntó.  
  


Helianthus lo miró, sorprendida de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Entonces entendió, Cedric Diggory no le hubiera dado la misma cortesía a ella.  
  


Una voz muy parecida a Snape le susurró con burla "Incluso un tejón tiene mas de Slytherin que tú"  
  


-Supongo que es justo- dijo Helianthus con voz plana- Bueno, ya está. Si quieres hacer caso de la advertencia tómalo-  
  


Helianthus se dio la vuelta frunció eso en ceño. Cedric Diggory era guapo y se veía algo adorable en ese momento pero...  
  


Helianthus estaba segura, Cedric Diggory no era su amigo.  
  


Moody la había atrapado cuando dio vuelta en la esquina y Helianthus se vio arrastrada al despacho del profesor.   
  


El profesor la hizo entrar y Helianthus trato de mantenerse cerca de la entrada y alzó sus escudos.  
  


Al final Moody quería saber si tenía un plan para la prueba, Helianthus mintió y se vio guiada por Moody a un loco plan que implicaba usar su escoba.  
  


Helianthus escucho atenta y después de la cena no dudo en escurrirse al despacho de Snape. Ambos acordaron que Alastor Moody tenía un motivo oculto para su guía. Snape estaba seguro que Dumbledore no le dio órdenes al ex auror para acercarse a Helianthus, ese trabajo se lo dejo a Snape.  
  
  


* * *

El tiempo pasaba de forma más rara que nunca, como a saltos, de manera que estaba sentada en su primera clase, Historia de la Magia, y al momento siguiente iba a comer... y de inmediato (¿por dónde se había ido la mañana, las últimas horas sin dragones?) la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia ella. Muchos los observaban.  
  


-Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba.  
  


Helianthus agradeció que Snape le dio una poción calmante la noche anterior cuyo contenido se había tomado en la mañana. También agradeció haberse puesto unos jeans y una polera lisa debajo de su túnica que se quitaría antes de entrar a enfrentar al dragón.  
  


Hermione le deseo suerte antes de que Helianthus se fuera detrás de McGonagall   
  


Tanto la profesora y Hermione se veían en el mismo nivel de nervios y Helianthus se concentró en sus ejercicios de Oclumancia y el plan para pasar por esto sin muchas heridas.  
  


Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, la Profesora le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  


-No te dejes dominar por el pánico -le aconsejó-, conserva la cabeza serena. Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara...Lo principal es que lo hagas lo mejor que puedas, y no quedarás mal ante la gente. ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
  


-De acuerdo.- asintió Helianthus y le dio una sonrisa suave- Estoy bien-  
  


Había levantado una carpa donde el cercado de dragones y Helianthus entró sola a la carpa donde ya estaban los demás campeones que se veían realmente mal.  
  


Ludo Bagman trato de llevar a Helianthus aparte pero la chica no se movió de su sitio en el taburete en dónde se dejó caer. Snape hubiera tenido su cabeza si iba a un lado sola con cualquier mago o bruja. Bagman por supuesto no se vio muy contento y anato eso mentalmente.  
  


Diggory le lanzaba miradas raras cada cierto tiempo pero Helianthus se concentró en las instrucciones dadas por un Bagman algo desinflado.   
  


No sabía si era suerte o no, pero Helianthus obtuvo el último turno con el Colacuerno húngaro. 

* * *

  
  


Severus estaba sentado en medio del director y McGonagall. Sentía la tensión en su cuerpo a cada respiración. Uno tras otro los campeones enfrentaron la prueba y uno tras otro pasó hasta que llegó el turno de la niña.  
  


Se veía pequeña, pálida e indefensa. Severus tuvo que aferrarse a su voluntad para no saltar al cercado y ponerse en medio del dragón y ella.  
  


Solo sigue el plan.  
  


La niña se resguardo detrás de una roca y murmuró él hechizo que haría aparecer el lote de carne que Dobby había predispuesto. El dragón olfateo el aire unos momentos y la niña aprovechó para lanzarse el encantamiento de ocultamiento antes de correr hacia el nido y tomar el huevo pero las cosas no era tan sencillas.  
  


La bestia se giró con un rugido y lanzó una llamarada al nido. El fuego no dañaría los huevo pero a una chiquilla de catorce seguro que si. Severus sintió el tiempo detenerse pero se dio cuenta que la niña se lanzó detrás del nido con el huevo acunado en sus manos.  
  


Los entrenadores entraron y arremetieron contra la bestia mientras la niña permanencia oculta, alguien río detrás de Severus y tuvo que detenerse ante la necesidad de maldecir a Karkarov.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Capítulo XXII

  
  
**Un amigo**.   
  
Hermione y, para sorpresa de Helianthus, Ron entraron poco después de que Snape y la Señora Pomfrey la liberarán. Para este punto, Helianthus tenía vendado toda la parte superior de su espalda abarcando sus pechos (que normalmente eran pequeños y ahora parecía no tener absolutamente nada).   
  
Cuando Hermione corrió la cortina Helianthus apenas estaba pasando su cabeza por la abertura de una camisa holgada de color verde que Snape invocó (gracias a Merlín por eso, aunque solo faltaba una serpiente plateada en la camisa ). Helianthus se quedó suspendida en medio de vestirse cuando Hermione grito y Ron como los otros chicos se vieron abochornados.   
  
–Lo siento- chilló Hermione cerrando la cortina – Quiten esas caras bobas ustedes tres- riño la chica.   
  
Helianthus frunció el ceño levemente cuando se dio cuenta que le daba igual si los chicos vieron algo pero se avergonzó hasta la muerte cuando Snape vio su espalda.   
  
_Algo anda mal con mi cabeza_   
  
Helianthus salió detrás de la cortina evitando una mueca ante el movimiento.   
  
—¡Helius has estado genial! —le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo– Pensé que harías algo arriesgado pero ese hechizo de convocación…-   
Helianthus asintió mientras miraba a Ron con ojos entre cerrados.   
Hermione se veía ansiosa en medio de sus dos amigos, Ron parecía avergonzado y Helianthus solo quería ir a Snape para hablar sobre el huevo.   
  
_Si, algo anda mal con mi cabeza._   
  
—Jaime —dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el Cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.–   
  
Helianthus alzó una ceja al estilo Snape sin dignificar lo que Ron dijo respondiendo algo. Eso puso nervioso al chico y Hermione parecía más ansiosa.   
  
-Helius…- Comenzó Hermione pero Helianthus la interrumpió   
  
–Vamos, quiero ver mi puntuación–   
  
Cogiendo el huevo de oro emprendió el camino fuera de la carpa, sintió a los otros dos seguirla pero no hablaron.   
Ron tomó aire al llegar hasta el cercado como si estuviera armándose de valor.   
  
Retirado el colacuerno, Helianthus fue capaz de ver dónde estaban sentados los jueces: justo al otro extremo, en elevados asientos forrados de color oro.   
  
—Cada uno da una puntuación sobre diez—le explicó Ron algo tímido.   
  
  
Helianthus solo asintió y entornando los ojos vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un nueve.   
  
—¡No está mal! —dijo Hermione mientras la multitud aplaudía—. Supongo que te ha bajado algo por lo de la espalda…–   
  
A continuación le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire un nueve.   
  
—¡Qué bien! —gritaron Ron y Hermione.   
  
Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un nueve, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes.   
  
Karkarov: un cuatro.   
  
—¿Un cuatro? —preguntó Ron enojado—. A Krum le puso diez-   
  
–Es por eso que tengo cuatro, Karkarov quiere que su campeón gané- masculló Helianthus   
  
Ludo Bagman: un diez.   
  
—¿Un diez? —preguntó Helianthus extrañada—. ¿Y la herida? ¿Por qué me pone un diez?–   
  
—¡No te quejes, Jaime! —exclamó Ron emocionado.   
  
Helianthus suspiró profundamente y se fijó en la expresión de Snape que estaba sentado en los bancos debajo del tribunal. El hombre tocó su rodilla una vez y Helianthus parpadeó dos veces. Tendría que escapar está noche.   
  
Helianthus había pasado a Krum por un punto encabezando la contienda y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.   
  
Hermione y Ron la siguieron acompañando mientras todos los que habían hablado de ella y señalado la felicitaban y sonreían.   
  
–Hola, Helianthus Potter– llamó una voz que Helianthus reconoció al llegar al pie del castillo.   
  
–Luna– exclamó Helianthus con alegría.   
  
–Solo quiero felicitarte. No dañaste a ningún huevo– dijo la chica en tono soñador   
  
Helianthus sonrió aún cuando Ron bufó tras ella.   
  
–Todo gracias a ti, Luna. Me diste una buena idea–   
  
Luna se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió.   
  
–No fue nada, Helianthus Potter- la chica lanzó una mirada sobre Helianthus antes de continuar– Disfruta tu fiesta, adiós-   
  
Helianthus parpadeó confundida un poco. No quería ir a una fiesta rodeada de gente que le dio la espalda.   
  
-Hey, Luna– grito la chica tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándola con ella.   
  
Ron las siguió de nuevo pero no le prestó atención al chico.   
  
–Vamos, celebraremos en otro lugar- dijo Helianthus escabulléndose en un pasillo antes de ser arrastrada a la Torre Gryffindor.   
  
–Conozco un lugar- dijo Luna algo aturdida pero alegré.   
  
–Genial–   
  
Terminaron en una aula cerca de la torre de astronomía, Helianthus le pidió a Dobby algunas cosas para comer ante la molesta mirada de Hermione, pero la chica se comió todo sin chistar.   
  
Ron aún parecía que quería hablar con Helianthus pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos o asentía. Si pensaba que se lo pondría fácil estaba equivocado, Helianthus sabía que Hermione sentía algo por el pelirrojo así que entendió porque lo perdono tan rápido pero ella se negaba a dar su brazo torcer   
  
  
Sería diferente si no tuvieras a Snape. Seguro me hubiera sentido aliviada por tener a Ron de vuelta. Si se disculpara como se debe lo perdonaría pero no parecía que iba pasar.   
  
  
Al final, Helianthus puso como excusa acompañar a Luna a su Torre y mandó a los otros dos por delante. Una vez que llegaron al pasillo de Ravenclaw Luna dejó de hablar sobre torposolos.   
  
–Suerte con tu reunión, Helianthus Potter– se despidió la chica Ravenclaw.   
  
  
Helianthus negó con a cabeza un momento después y sacó su capa y mapa para después emprender camino rumbo a las mazmorras.

* * *

  
  
Cuando la chica entró en su despacho, Severus se contuvo apenas en su deseo de lanzar un hechizo diagnóstico.   
  
Sabía que ella estaba bien, Pomfrey no la hubiera liberado de lo contrario pero aún así el maldito malestar de saber que estaba herida no se detuvo.   
  
La chica al menos tuvo la buena idea de mandar el huevo con Dobby y Severus lo guardo dentro de sus habitaciones.   
  
–Usted sabe que debo hacer con él ¿No?– preguntó la chica jugando con los broches que mantenían cerrado el huevo.   
  
–Lo hago– Severus sabía que la chica odiaba su respuesta vagas y monosilábicas por lo que se aseguraba usarlas con ella para molestarla.   
  
–Y dejara que yo lo averigüe de todos modos ¿No?–   
  
Severus detectó la nota de exasperación en la voz de la chica y sonrió burlón.   
  
La mirada enfurruscada que obtuvo a cambio lo hizo flexionar los dedos ante una extraña necesidad que surgió de en él.   
  
¿De qué? No estaba seguro de querer averiguar.   
  
La chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos abriendo el huevo e inundando sus habitaciones con los chillidos de las criaturas marinas.   
  
–¿Qué demonios?– balbuceó la chica cerrando el huevo y dejándolo caer en el suelo.   
  
–Eso es lo que debe averiguar, Potter- comenzó Severus mientras iba a preparar algo de té la chica lo siguió y se dejó caer en su silla.   
  
Severus detuvo su mano ante el pensamiento. La chica estaba filtrándose demasiado pero cuando se volvió para hacer algo y la vio con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos doblados encima de la mesa, vulnerable y expuesta cualquier intención de alejarla se desvaneció.   
  
-Que criatura puede hacer tal sonido- dijo en cambio el hombre volviendo al té.   
  
–Una Banshee– masculló la chica.   
  
–Créame Potter las Banshee harán sangrado sus oídos–   
  
Severus dejó la taza frente a la chica y tomó su lugar con su propio té.   
  
-Hm, entonces es algo como las veelas ¿No?– aventuró la chica jugando sus dedos con el borde de la taza.   
  
–Por así decirlo–   
  
La escueta respuesta le ganó una mirada sucia de parte de Potter.   
  
–Me va hacer que lo averigüe sola ¿Verdad?–   
  
  
Severus sonrió levemente y dio una sorbo a su té antes de contestar.   
  
–Bien, Potter. Haremos una apuesta si usted averigua qué criatura es antes de navidad yo le doy algo a cambio y sino usted lo hará– Severus no estaba seguro de que lo llevó a jugar esto con la chica pero la idea de obtener algo de ella lo picaba.   
  
-Bien, cuando lo averigüe usted tendrá que contarme sobre mamá– decidió Potter con determinación.   
  
  
Severus sabía que se arrepentiría de esto pero de cualquier forma aceptó.   
  
_Es oficial, esa mocosa me quito mi último remanso de cordura._


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Apuesta**.   
  
Helianthus envió una carta a Sirius el día después de la competencia. Sabía que Sirius no estaría muy contento por haber faltado a su reunión antes, pero Helianthus tenía cosas en las que ocuparse ahora como para pensar en su padrino fugitivo.   
  
  
Una de esas cosas era ¿Qué criatura lograba hacer esos gritos horribles? Helianthus había estado en la sección de criaturas mágicas de la biblioteca la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Hasta ahora ninguna criatura de la A a la G entraba en el perfil.   
  
Diciembre había llegado en medio del trabajo escolar, con Hagrid ocupando los con los escogrutos, Skeeter escribiendo sobre los amigos de Helianthus y Malfoy y su pandilla siendo idiotas.   
  
Ron había intentado un par de veces acercarse a Helianthus como antes y la chica solo le daba el mismo trato. Todo esto siguió así hasta una tarde de sábado dónde Hermione los llevo a cuesta a las cocinas en uno de sus intentos del PEDDO. Helianthus la dejo hacer pero se interesó bastante en Winky la ex elfa de Crouch.   
  
Al salir Ron se veía alegre con los bocadillos que obtuvo, Hermione seguía molesta ante la poca cooperación de los elfos y Helianthus estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.   
  
Hasta que Hermione se detuvo enojada.   
  
–Podrían para ya esto- exclamó Hermione mirando enojada a sus dos amigos.   
  
–¿Parar qué?- preguntó Helianthus a la defensiva.   
  
–Sabes bien qué- Hermione se colocó las manos en la cadera – Se que estás enojada pero Ron está intentado hacer las paces y tú lo ignoras–   
  
Ron estaba incómodo mirando a las dos chicas y Helianthus solo atino a levantar una ceja de manera burlona.   
  
–Oh, ¿eso está haciendo?- masculló Helianthus volteandose hacia Ron- Dime Ronald si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿estarías bien con tus intentos?-   
  
Ron se sonrojó por completo.   
  
-Jaime, se que estás enojada pero…todos aquí creían que tú habías hecho trampa…-   
  
–TODOS AQUÍ CREÍAN Y ENTONCES YO NO DEBO ENOJARME PORQUE TU, MI MEJOR AMIGO TAMBIÉN LO CREYÓ- ambos chicos retrocedieron ante el arrebato.   
  
-Jaime, yo….-   
  
–No, espere una disculpa. Lo siguió haciendo. Una verdadera.- dijo Helianthus más tranquila.– Pero parece que no sucederá. –   
  
–Jamie estás…no entiendo porque haces un drama por esto- masculló Ron con las orejas rojas.- Todos aquí pensaron que hiciste trampa y estás tan enojada porque no me disculpé.-   
  
–¿Drama?- Helianthus río cansada- Sabes algo Ron no me interesan todos aquí. Tu eras mi mejor amigo y dejaste que tus estúpidos celos se encargaran y no sabes cuánto desearía ser tu; Tener una familia, padres, hermanos, un cuarto que sepa es mío. Quisiera tanto ser tú. -   
  
Helianthus paso a sus dos amigos con los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas sus pasos la llevaron a aula vacía dónde Luna los había llevado el día de la primera prueba.   
  
Al día siguiente Helianthus bajo a desayunar y El Profeta tenía un artículo de ella y su pelea con “su novio”   
  
Helianthus estaba furiosa leyendo el periódico y algunos le lanzaban miradas a ella y Ron.   
  
-Helius no dejes que esto te moleste- mascullo Hermione.   
  
–¿Cómo se enteró?- fue lo que Helianthus pregunto.   
  
Tendría que pedir el mapa a Snape y cazaría a Skeeter. Estaba segura que no era algo legal lo que estaba haciendo y la atraparía. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Una semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno la Profesora McGonagall dio una noticia que dejó a Helianthus helada.   
  
-Se acerca el baile de Navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo De los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven…- la noticia fue recibida por risas de parte de Lavender y Parvati.   
  
—Será obligatoria la túnica de gala —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall—. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... —La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada—. El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire —dijo, en tono de desaprobación.   
Lavender se rió más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Helianthus comprendió dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido: la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido. 

  
—Pero eso no quiere decir —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall— que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustara muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.–   
Pero eso no fue la peor parte, sino que era obligatorio que Helianthus asistiera y que encontrara pareja porque al parecer los campeones debía abrir el baile.   
  
Helianthus tenía dos problemas con eso:   
  
1\. Ella no quería ir al baile con un idiota chico que solo la vería como un objeto a presumir.   
2\. Ella no bailaba.   
  
Hermione al parecer en un intento por animarla le hizo ver el lado positivo. Estrenaría ese lindo vestido que la señora Weasley le compro, aunque eso no la ánimo en absoluto.   
  
Helianthus y Hermione terminaron afuera en el lago Negro donde la chica de ojos verdes sacó su mapa para emprender su búsqueda de Skeeter. Hasta ahora la había vislumbrado un par de veces pero no la encuentro físicamente.   
  
Aunque, gracias a Luna había abierto la posibilidad de una demanda al Profeta. La chica Ravenclaw le aconsejo enviar una carta al editor del diario pidiendo que dejarán de publicar artículos con su nombre que carecían de verdad pero en respuesta el Profeta publicó una carta alterada de la que envío y la difamó más.   
  
El padre de Luna era el dueño del Quisquilloso, por lo que Helianthus dio una entrevista a la revista y envío una foto de la verdadera carta, además de que el señor Lovegood la guío aún buen abogado que ahora tenía al Profeta callado.   
  
Con todo esto, Helianthus se olvidó del huevo hasta esa tarde cuando vio a Krum practicando clavados en el frío Lago.   
  
–De verdad odio a ese grupo- masculló Hermione ante el club de fans de Krum- ¿Y que demonios hace nadando con este clima?–   
  
–Quizás está entrando…- Helianthus dejo la frase a medias y se puso en pie de inmediato.   
  
-¿Helius, que va mal?-   
  
–Criaturas marinas- murmuró Helianthus volteando a ver a su amiga- Hermione, el Lago tiene criaturas marinas-   
  
Hermione asintió sin comprender a dónde iba esto.   
  
–Sirenas… pero las sirenas tienen hermosas voces- continuo Helianthus.- Luna debe saber.-   
  
Y con eso saco el Mapa buscando a la chica Ravenclaw encontrando la en la biblioteca.   
  
Helianthus se despidió rápidamente de Hermione. Encontrando a la chica Ravenclaw en medio de su lectura, Helianthus sonrió alegremente. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El baile de Navidad era una tradición del Torneo, por lo que cualquier objeción que tuviera Severus sería en vano. Aún así no se le podía negar amenazar con el infierno a sus Slytherin si osaban degradar el nombre de Salaz Slytherin.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pequeñas cosas que mantenían su mente alegré. Claro también había una vena de presunción ante las otras escuelas en mostrar Hogwarts en su gloria. Por lo que Severus se aseguró que las mazmorras estuvieran limpias y libres de Peeves.   
  
  
  
  
Por supuesto, Severus tenía otras cosas en las que enfocarse. Una de ellas las pruebas de invierno de sus “estudiantes”, hasta ahora solo un puñado podrían obtener una “A” el resto eran un montón de “T”’s.   
  
  
  
  
El reloj marcó las doce en punto y Severus se estiró en su asiento. Guardó su pluma de águila y su tinta color borgoña.   
  
  
  
  
Cruzó el muro de sus habitaciones cuando sintió la presencia de cierta chiquilla y maldijo por lo bajo. Aún cuando devolvió el Mapa, Potter corría el riesgo de que Moody la encontrará.   
  
  
  
  
Aún así, Severus fue a su encuentro y abrió la puerta de su despacho, sintió la tela etérea de la capa rozar sus botas y cerró la puerta.   
  
  
  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?gruñó el hombre cuando la chica salió debajo de la capa con el huevo de oro a cuestas   
  
  
  
  
–Gane la apuesta, sirenas- fue la respuesta de la chiquilla sacando un grueso libro de su bolso maniobrando el huevo que se resbaló- Demonios.-   
  
  
  
  
Severus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos y en cambio tomo el huevo y emprendió el viaje de regreso a sus habitaciones con la chica siguiéndolo.   
  
  
  
  
Una vez instalados en la primera mesa de la cocina, con el huevo de oro en la mesa y el pesado libro abierto en un capítulo en especial, Severus leyó la descripción de la “Sirena”.   
  
  
  
  
– Veo que la señorita Granger fue de utilidad- se burló Severus   
  
  
  
  
–¡He!, yo lo encontré. Estábamos en la orilla del Lago, cuando vimos a Krum nadando en el maldito frío…- respondió la chica con las mejillas rojas de indignación.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Oh, así que usted es parte del Club de Fans del señor Krum. ¿Qué pensará su novio de esto?– Severus dijo las palabras con acidez y un extraño monstruo que no había dejado sus garras sueltas en su interior por muchos años, se removió.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
–Pff… Krum es un buen buscador, en los Mundiales fue asombroso pero no estaba en el Lago para verlo- rodó los ojos la chica y se dejó caer en la silla sin gracia- Además, no tengo novio. Estúpida Skeeter-   
  
  
  
  
-Lenguaje, Potter- reprendió Severus.   
  
  
  
  


_El monstruo en su interior ronroneó ante las palabras de la chica pero a cambio una parte de Severus se maldijo por sentirse así._

  
  
  
  
-Como sea… ahora gane la apuesta. – exclamó la chica. Severus mantuvo su fachada aburrida pero por dentro estaba negándose a hablar de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Lily- Ahora, necesito encontrar un lugar donde escuchar el mensaje ¿No sabrá de uno?-   
  
  
  
  


_El monstruo pensó en ofrecer su tina, era amplia y la chica entraría en ella sin problemas_. 

  
  
  
  
–Los baños de Prefectos. Pero hoy no, el fin de semana antes del baile- masculló Severus poniéndose en pie- Ahora vayamos a su Torre, debe dormir-   
  
  
  
  
La chica se puso de pie sin protestar guardando sus cosas y colocándose su capa.   
  
  
  
  
Severus trato de sacar la imagen de Potter en su bañera, y cuando se dio cuenta que no lo lograría, se dedicó durante tres horas seguidas a lanzar maldiciones a los maniquíes que tenía dispuestos en una habitación desocupada. Deseaba ser él quien las recibiera.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Baile de Navidad.**

El baile de Navidad estaba acercándose y Helianthus prefería enfrentar mil dragones que seguir estando a la defensiva con todo aquel chico que se le acercaba a hablarle. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoica y engreída 

"¿Quién demonios querría ir a un baile con ella?"  
  
-Deja eso ya- masculló Hermione desde su libro cuando Helianthus resopló de nuevo pasando las páginas de su propio libro.   
  
Ambas chicas estaban en la biblioteca, Helianthus buscando formas de respirar bajo el agua y Hermione leyendo sobre legislación de Criaturas mágicas.   
  
-Lo haría, pero debo encontrar con quien ir a ese absurdo baile y no deseo ir a ese absurdo baile- masculló Helianthus dejando caer su cabeza sobre el libro que estaba usando.   
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada exasperada pero no comento nada.   
Helianthus lanzó una mirada por el lugar y se topó con los ojos hoscos de Vicktor Krum, aunque realmente el chico estaba viendo a su amiga.   
  
Helianthus sonrió ante eso y no apartó la mirada del chico hasta que se dio cuenta. La chica de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento hacia su amiga y alzó una ceja. El búlgaro parecía avergonzado por ser atrapado pero Helianthus le guiño un ojo y se levantó dando la excusa de ir a buscar otro libro.   
  
Helianthus no se fue muy lejos escondiéndose en un estantería cercana, observando como Krum se acercaba a la mesa de Hermione.   
  
-Oh, al fin se animó- se oyó una voz soñadora tras ella y Helianthus tuvo que contener un chillido.   
  
-Demonios, Luna- susurró Helianthus.   
  
-Lo siento- sonrió la chica rubia – Por cierto, Hola Helianthus Potter-   
  
Helianthus sonrió devuelta.   
  
-Hola Luna Lovegood-   
  
-¿Cómo has estado? Escuché que los campeones debían llevar a alguien para abrir el baile- comentó la chica tomando un tomo detrás de Helianthus.   
  
-Si, eso- gimió Helianthus frustrada- Odio esto. Prefería romperme algo que ir a esa cosa-   
  
-Oh, a mi me suena agradable. Estar rodeado de amigos y usar algo bonito- comentó la niña ladeando la cabeza- Por supuesto, se que nadie me llevaría. Ya sabes, por estar loca-   
  
Helianthus frunció el ceño molesta ante eso.   
  
-Bueno…- entonces tuvo una idea- Yo también estoy loca así que ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-   
  
Luna pareció algo sorprendida por un momento ante de sonreír.   
  
-Claro, me gustaría- acepto la chica- Pero quizás debería ir a Hogsmeade y buscar algo que ponerme-   
  
-Vamos juntas, se supone que debo buscar algo para mí cabello. Hermione quiere que lo lleve en un moño- Helianthus agradece que su amiga no fuera como Lavender y Parvati todo el tiempo.   
  
-Eso sería genial. Quizás encuentre algo que conviene con tu túnica de gala-   
  
Helianthus sonrió y continuó hablando con Luna hasta que Hermione la encontró y le lanzó una mirada que decía “Traidora, abandona amigas”   
  
-¿Entonces le decimos a todos o lo guardamos en secreto?- le pregunto Helianthus con burla a la Gryffindor.   
  
-Oh, cállate- mascullo Hermione sonrojada- Pero mejor guarda el secreto-   
  
Helianthus sonrió burlona ante el bochorno de su amiga.   
  
-Tu también deberías encontrar a alguien para ir al baile-contra atacó Hermione.   
  
-Iré con Luna- respondió Helianthus rodeando a la Ravenclaw quien se sonrojo levemente.   
  
-¿Hablas en serio?-   
  
-Sip, la Profesora dijo que debía ir con alguien, no específico si debía ser un chico- Helianthus sonrió cuando su amiga rodó los ojos pero asintió.   
  
Helianthus sintió que había ganado algo. Al menos podría ir con alguien que fuera su amiga y evitaría a cualquier tonto que deseara obtener atención a su costa. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
La excursión a Hogsmeade fue buena. Luna encontró una linda túnica plateada con pequeños bordados en un verde suave. Helianthus obtuvo un adorno sencillo plateado. Hermione se surtió de loción alisadora.   
  
Y entonces el día del baile llegó y Helianthus estaba intentando no corre a esconderse en el bosque prohibido. Hermione había alisado su propio cabello pero a ella solo le coloco lo suficiente para que sus ondas se vieran etéreas acomodadas en un moño suelto.   
  
Por fortuna Hermione no la maquillo más allá de un ligero brillo labial y máscara de ojos.   
  
-Ahí tienes- dijo Hermione con su sonrisa rosa.   
  
-Te ves bien, Hermione- Helianthus se puso de pie agradeciendo los zapatos bajos de un gris paloma que la señora Weasley le compro.   
  
Hermione la acercó al espejo completo del baño y Helianthus no reconoció a la linda chica de ojos verdes que vestía el hermoso vestido de falda verde botella, con sus ondas suaves acomodadas en un moño.   
  
  
Luna y Krum ya estaba al pie de la escalinata cuando Helianthus y Hermione aparecieron. El búlgaro lanzó una sonrisa a Hermione quien se veía cohibida.   
  
Todos estaban esperando ya para entrar al Gran comedor y las miradas curiosas no faltaron.   
  
-Te ves linda, Helianthus-comentó Luna como si hablara del clima.   
  
Helianthus le sonrió a la chica.   
  
-Tu también, Luna- respondió Helianthus. La chica Ravenclaw había acomodado su cabello en una coleta de lado y llevaba unos zarcillos verdes que combinaba con el bordado de su túnica.   
  
-Ya están todos aquí- dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a Helianthus- ¿Y su pareja, Potter?-   
  
-Es Luna- dijo Helianthus acercándose a la chica Ravenclaw.   
  
La Profesora McGonagall les lanzó una mirada confusa.   
  
-Usted dijo que podíamos traer a un año menor y que debía tener alguien para el baile. Luna sabe bailar mejor que yo- explico Helianthus. (Luna de hecho la ayudó a aprender los pasos básicos del baile de salón tradicional en estos eventos).   
  
-Bien, supongo que nada dice que deba venir con un chico- concedió la profesora McGonagall.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus agradeció que su rostro no lo traicionara, la pequeña chiquilla estaba irreconocible y si era sincero consigo mismo se veía…hermosa.   
  
Cuando miro a su lado para ver su “cita” no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Lovegood caminaba cerca de Potter con ese aire singular que siempre llevaba.   
  
Los campeones entonces se acercaron a la mesa principal y la chiquilla se sentó dos asientos lejos de él con Dumbledore y el chico Weasley que acababa de graduarse.   
  
Lovegood mantenía una conversación absurda con Potter, quien la escuchaba atenta y reía ante las palabras de su acompañante.   
  
Severus se concentró en su propia comida e ignoró el malestar que subía por su garganta ante las risas que Lovegood lograba sacar de Potter.   
  
  
  
  



	25. Capítulo XXV

**Quizás, algún día.**   
  


Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos.  
  


Luna se puso en pie y le sonrió a Helianthus cuando la luz ilumino a los campeones y acompañantes.  
  


-Vamos Helianthus.- animo la rubia y Helianthus asintió sintiendo toda la atención en ellas.-Recuerda Helianthus, solo olvida a todos y piensa en lo que más te gusta.-  
  


La voz soñadora e inalterable de Luna ayudo a los nervios de Helianthus quien se concentró en la música que comenzó a escucharse. Al poco tiempo, Helianthus se vio sonriendo moviéndose con la música lenta, cuando la canción término otras parejas se unieron y la chica de ojos verdes vio a Fred y Angelina bailando muy entusiastas, Hermione entonces se acercó a ellas junto con Krum.  
  


-Helius- grito su amiga por encima de la música- Ven, vamos con Ginny y Neville.-

La chica de cabello espeso, las condujo por las parejas, Neville y Ginny estaban cerca de uno de los muros y el grupo se unió a ellos. Luna en algún momento olvido los pasos y se movía sin aparente ritmo.

Helianthus no se imaginó que podría divertirse tanto en algo como esto, pero sin contar el vestido y toda la situación del Torneo, el baile era genial.

Al menos lo fue la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que Helianthus y Luna salieron a tomar algo de aire con un vaso de ponche cada una.  
  


-¿Estas divirtiéndote?- pregunto Ron con clara molestia cuando las dos chicas lo toparon dando vuelta en una estatua.

Helianthus frunció levemente los labios ante la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Luna, puedes ir con Hermione.- pidió la chica, Luna asintió y se llevó los dos vasos de ponche.- ¿Qué quieres Ron?-

El pelirrojo tenía las orejas rojas y los puños cerrados.

-Prefieres venir al baile con Lunática Lovegood que conmigo.-

-No la llames así.- gruño Helianthus.- ¿y por qué vendría al baile contigo? ¿Me preguntaste siquiera?-  
  


-No, pero... tú sigues enojada conmigo y ahora Hermione también y vino con el enemigo...las dos están muy amigas de ese Krum...- mascullo Ron molesto.  
  


-¿Enemigo? ¿Quién era el que quería un autógrafo?- cuestiono Helianthus ocasionando que el chico se sonrojara aún más.  
  


-Jaime... por favor, él está usándolas. Seguro quiere saber sobre la segunda prueba, pensé que tú serías más lista...pero ahora él va ser tu mejor amigo ¿no?. Es mejor que el patético Ron Weasley.- Helianthus rio sin alegría.  
  


-Ves, esa es la razón por la que todo esto se fue a la mierda. ¿Piensa que me importa que mi amigo sea famoso o no?- Helianthus se apagó de toda furia y suspiro manteniendo su mirada fija en la estatua.  
  


-SI NO TE IMPORTARA ESO, ME PERDONARIAS.- Grito Ron.  
  


-TE PERDONARÍA SI TE DISCULPARAS, YA HABLAMOS SOBRE ESTO...- antes de que Helianthus siguiera la figura oscura de Snape apareció junto a Karkarov.  
  


Helianthus limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que parecían querer bajar.  
  


-Potter, Weasley ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- la voz susurrante de Snape sonaba aburrida como siempre.  
  


-Nada.- masculló Helianthus sin fijar su mirada en el hombre.  
  


-Director Karkarov ¿podría escoltar a Weasley dentro?.- pidió Snape después de un largo silencio.- Me encargare de nuestra...Campeona.-  
  


Karkarov parecía molesto pero accedió gruñendo a Ron que se moviera. Snape no volvió a hablar hasta estar solos, pidiendo a Helianthus que le siguiera.  
  


Caminaron por el lado del muro de los jardines hasta una apertura donde el profesor colocó una mano abriendo una puerta. El pasillo estrecho y pequeño terminaba directamente en las mazmorras y Helianthus se sorprendió ante eso. Ese pasadizo no aparecía en el mapa.  
  


-Solo los Slytherin lo conocen.- contestó Snape a la pregunta no dicha.-Tiene que pertenecer a la Casa de Salazar para poder abrirlo-  
  


Snape entonces los llevó por otro pasillo y terminaron en su despacho.  
  


-¿Qué pasó con Weasley? ¿Sigue teniendo problemas con su novio?- cuestionó el hombre con burla mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio. Helianthus se dejó caer sin cuidado en una silla frente a él.  
  


-No es mi novio- masculló la chica molesta. Snape sonrió burlón ante eso.- Si solo me trajo aquí para fastidiarme me largo...-  
  


Snape alzó su mano y la silla la empujo de nuevo haciéndola sentar, Helianthus le lanzó una mirada sucia que el hombre solo correspondió con aburrimiento.  
  


-No debería ser tan insolente, aún soy su profesor, Potter.- dijo el hombre con calma, pero Helianthus solo bufo ante eso.  
  


-Pues castígame, señor.- la forma en que Snape la miró cuando dijo eso ocasionó que Helianthus sintiera revolver su estómago pero no bajo la mirada desafiante.  
  


-De hecho, debería hacerlo.- las palabras flotaron en la semi oscura habitación por un momento y por alguna razón Helianthus comenzó a inquietarse.- Pero siendo hoy un día de fiesta, seré benevolente.- agregó el hombre con voz suave.  
  


Helianthus bajo la mirada y mordisqueo su labio sin darse cuenta. Se había estado divirtiendo antes de encontrarse con Ron y ahora estaba a solas con Snape sintiendo cosas extrañas por alguna desconocida razón.  
  
  


* * *

La parte buena de Severus, esa que tenía el tono de voz de Lily, estaba gritándole que traer a la niña a su despacho no era buena idea. También intentaba socavar los pensamientos sobre castigos que escurría por su cerebro.

Justo ahora que la niña mordisqueaba su labio y su mirada no podían apartarse de ese gesto, la voz de Lily le recitaba que era una niña, tenía catorce y sobre todo era hija de Lily. Pero eso no detuvo el que Severus se pusiera en pie silenciosamente, rodeará el escritorio y colocará su pulgar en el labio inferior de la niña deteniendo el abuso que los dientes de Potter estaban haciendo en el lugar.  
  


El respingo, las mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa fueron su recompensa.  
  


-Deje de hacer eso, se hará sangra.- susurró Severus demorando un poco en soltarla mientras acariciaba levemente la piel suave de los labios de Potter.  
  


La niña parecía confundida ante la acción pero Severus se irguió volviendo a su máscara sin emoción cuando hablo de nuevo.  
  


-A partir de mañana vendrá aquí después de la cena, diría a quien pregunte qué está castigada.-  
  


-¿Qué, pero...?-  
  


-Potter, no me interrumpa. Tengo que enseñarle como respirar bajo el agua y algunas otras cosas.- dijo Severus reteniendo el impulso de rodar los ojos.  
  


-Ah...está bien.- la niña sonrió entonces y se puso en pie.-Debo volver, Luna debe estar buscándome.-  
  


El monstruo que surgió hace unas horas volvió y Severus no se detuvo en sonreír burlón.  
  


-Sí, su nueva conquista. Por cierto no pensé que pudiera bailar decentemente.- se burló Severus ocasionando un puchero en la niña, su monstruo ronroneo ante eso mientras el pulgar que acarició la piel suave hormigueaba.  
  


-Luna es mi amiga y ella fue quien me enseñó a bailar.- argumento la niña para después entrecerrar los ojos.- Además no debería burlarse de mis habilidades cuando usted ni siquiera ha bailado una vez.-  
  


Severus alzó una ceja ante eso y su monstruo le gritó que tomara la cintura de la chiquilla insolente y le enseñara lo que era una pareja de baile pero la voz de Lily gritó que se había arriesgado bastante ya, así que lo único que hizo fue entrar en el espacio de la niña y susurrarle al oído:

-El hecho de que no baile no significa que no sepa hacerlo, quizás alguna vez le enseñe como hacerlo correctamente, señorita Potter.-

El cálido aroma de la niña era embriagador y Severus se alejó de ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad abriendo su despacho y saliendo esperando a que la niña lo siguiera.  
  
  


* * *

  
Helianthus no pudo apartar las palabras susurradas de Snape en toda la noche, ni siquiera en las semanas siguientes aun cuando Skeeter público sobre la madre gigante de Hagrid, o cuando Ron armó una escena con Hermione por Vicktor Krum, o cuando todos comenzaron a especular sobre las preferencias de Helianthus, o cuando el día de la prueba llegó y quien estaba atada en el fondo marino era Luna.

No, a Helianthus esas palabras no la dejaron y el oscuridad de su sueño soñaba con bailar con Severus Snape en la semi oscuridad de su despacho, ella con su vestido verde y el con ese traje de tres piezas completamente negro.  
  


Hasta muy tarde se dio cuenta que ese fue el momento en el que todo comenzó.  
  
  



	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Semi gigante.**   
  


Hermione, Luna y Helianthus habían decidido ir a Hogsmeade el primer fin de semana después del regreso de clases.

Helianthus estuvo atenta para ver a Hagrid. El gigantesco hombre se había estado escondiendo desde que ese artículo sobre su ascendencia gigante salió. Skeeter no podía publicar nada sobre Helianthus pero nada la detenía de escribir sobre los amigos de la niña.  
  


La chica de ojos verdes había querido golpear de nuevo el rostro de Malfoy cuando leyó extractos del Profeta en la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas (donde la profesora sustituta les mostró a los unicornios; no iba a negar que los potros eran algo encantadores)

Cuando el trío de chicas entro a la taberna de las tres escobas, Helianthus recorrió el lugar con la mirada, sin encontrar a su amigo. Después de unos minutos en los que se hicieron con cervezas de mantequilla, Ron apareció todo colorado por el frío y se a cercó a la mesa de las chicas.  
  


-Jaime...- el chico dudo un momento antes de sentarse frente a las chicas.- Jaime... yo, yo...-

-¡Jaime! ¿Cómo estás? -saludó Bagman con su sonrisa infantil mientras se abría paso por las mesas, un grupo molesto de duendes lo miraran desde un rincón-. ¡Tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo! ¿Va todo bien?-

-Sí, gracias -respondió Helianthus confundida y por las miradas de los otros también ellos lo estaban.

-Me pregunto si podría decirte algo en privado, Jaime-dijo Bagman-. ¿Nos podríais disculpar un momento?-

Helianthus no se puso en pie. Snape le dejo claro el no ir a ningún lado con ningún mago o bruja sola.

-Lo siento, señor pero...- pero Helianthus se salvó de decir alguna excusa cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron saludando a Bagman, quien se deshizo de ellos y salió seguido por un grupo de duendes malhumorados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Hermione algo confundida.  
  


-Bagman es un mago chapucero- comentó Luna con su voz soñadora- eso dijo papá.-  
  


Hermione parecía querer discutir pero entonces Ron comenzó a hablar de nuevo, aunque su intento fue interrumpido por la voz de Skeeter quien pasaba junto a ellos con un hombre bajo que llevaba una enorme cámara.  
  
  


Helianthus deseaba dispararle algún hechizo doloroso a la mujer pero antes de que el impulso se hiciera realidad se le ocurrió una idea y lanzó una mirada a Luna, pero Hermione fue quien enfrentó a Skeeter.  
  
  


Al final, Hermione los saco de la taberna hecha una furia. La última vez que Helianthus había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, le había pegado una bofetada a Draco Malfoy  
  


-. ¡Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! ¡Vamos!-  
  


Hermione echó a correr y precedió a sus amigos durante todo el camino de vuelta por la carretera, a través de las verjas flanqueadas por cerdos alados y de los terrenos del colegio, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de Fang.  
  


-¡Hagrid! -Gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta delantera-. ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...!-

Se abrió la puerta. Hermione dijo «hacer el... » y se calló de repente, porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara no con Hagrid sino con Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes -saludó el director en tono agradable, sonriendoles.

-Que... que... queríamos ver a Hagrid -dijo Hermione con timidez.

-Sí, lo suponía-repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños-. ¿Por qué no entran?-

-Ah... eh... bien -aceptó Hermione.  
  


Los cuatro entraron a la cabaña con Fang queriendo subirse en Ron y babeándolo en el proceso. Hagrid se encontraba sentado a la enorme mesa viéndose demacrado, con ojos rojos y el cabello hecho un caos. Helianthus lo saludo obteniendo un gruñido ronco.

Luna admiraba los jamones colgados como si fueran piezas de un museo y Hermione aún estaba abochornada por lo de antes. El director alzo su varita y convoco más té para todos.

El director entonces comenzó a hablar con Hagrid, Helianthus y todos le dejaron en claro al enorme hombre que no les importaba si su madre era un semi gigante. Luna fue quien dijo que lo único que le importaba eran sus dedos. Y Helianthus no sabía si reír o no por eso.

Al final el director dejo en claro que no aceptaría su renuncia y se fue dejando al grupo con el enorme hombre. Después de unos sollozos y Ron comiéndose los bizcochos, Helianthus recordó la idea que tuvo cuando Hagrid les mostró la foto de su padre.

-Hagrid, el padre de Luna es el editor 'del Quisquilloso... ¿Luna no le importaría a tu padre hacerle una entrevista a Hagrid?- dijo Helianthus con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-¿Eso de que serviría Helius?- cuestiono Hermione.

-Papá no tenía problemas. El profesor puede tener una oportunidad de hablar sobre su familia.- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

Hermione entonces hizo una °o° con su boca cuando comprendió.

-¡ES UNA BUENA IDEA!- exclamo la chica de cabello espeso.- Hagrid, le daremos a Skeeter un golpe en esa cara horrible.-

Hagrid parecía dudar pero entonces Helianthus agrego.

-Podrías poder hablar de las criaturas que crías aquí, los unicornios e hipogrifos.- Helianthus se acercó a su amigo y palmeo su brazo.- Hacerles ver que sabes lo que haces, Hagrid.-

* * *

* * *

**Segunda prueba.**

Severus estaba seguro que la mocosa lo haría bien, los últimos días la entreno con hechizos que pudiera ser útiles con las criaturas del lago, sin olvidar el hechizo casco burbuja como respaldo si las branquia-algas perdían efecto.

Lo único que la mocosa tenía que hacer era seguir lo planeado y podría salir ilesa de esto. Ahora solo debía atender las prendas de los campeones. El hechizo había dirigido a Granger en dos de los cuatro campeones y el director tuvo que hacer un ajuste, por lo que la prenda de Potter seria Lovegood.

-Lo más valorado por Helianthus son sus amigos, Severus.- comento el director cuando las prendas fueron elegidas y el joven profesor se quedó a solas con el anciano mago.- Aquello que nunca tuvo... siempre es lo que más valoramos-

Severus sabía que el director era consciente de su acercamiento con Potter y por un momento el hombre más joven pensó que el anciano detendría esto, pero al parecer el Director no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Se preguntó qué haría si alguna vez el director le prohibiera acercarse a la niña.

* * *

  
  
  


Helianthus era, como Snape le recordaba, una incauta sin remedio. Había llegado primero al punto donde recataría lo que se llevaron, resultando ser sus amigos. No se movió del lugar hasta que Krum apareció y se llevó a Hermione pero entonces quedaba la hermana pequeña de Fleur y Luna.

Y que se enfrentó a las sirenas y tritones para llevarse a ambas niñas no fue necesario pero aun así lo hizo, era algo que Helianthus quería olvidar.  
La buena noticia "Sus valores morales" la posicionaron en segundo lugar por debajo de Diggory.

Fleur había besado y abrazado a Helianthus y Luna poco después.

En algún punto Ron se abrió paso y se abalanzó sobre Hermione y Helianthus balbuceando sobre ser un cabeza hueca.  
  


-Bueno, al menos te diste cuenta de eso- dijo Helianthus después de ser soltada del embarazoso abrazo.  
  


-Lo siento, Jaime. En verdad.- dijo el chico apenado y Helianthus suspiro ante lo idiotas que en ocasiones eran los chicos.

-Oh..- Luna llamó la atención de todos cuando tomo algo del cabello de Hermione.-No es nada.- agregó la chica apretando su puño con una sonrisa.

Helianthus olvido eso cuando vio a los lejos la figura de Snape yendo al castillo en compañía de sus Slytherin.

Más tarde se colaría en el despacho del hombre y le pediría hablar sobre su madre, más tarde Snape le hablaría sobre la niña de ojos verdes y cabello rojo que conoció cuando era niño, quien fuera su único amigo, más tarde se enteraría que Snape tuvo que ver con la muerte de su madre, cuando Helianthus presionar por más...

-Yo la entregue, los entregue... apunte la flecha a tu familia, a ella...ya lo sabes, mocosa idiota... - las palabras se quedaron en la mente de Helianthus.

Helianthus no regresó al despacho del hombre después de eso. No hasta después de regresar del cementerio, después de ver regresar a Lord Voldemort, después de darse cuenta que Severus Snape regresaría al servicio del mago oscuro para cumplir su promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Helianthus es la forma antigua de Girasol. Helius se refiera al sol, Apolo (dios del sol) era relacionado con el término.


End file.
